HiggledyPiggledy Love
by AXENATOR
Summary: [RxS]After hearing the news of a new school trip, an unexpected new student arrives at Sora's High School.With Kairi doubting the new student's agenda,a new girl at school,and awkward moments,will Sora be able to hold together the rest of the school year?
1. The First Day

Heya! People! Oh the disclaimer right...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. I do not own Kairi, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, or anyone else mention in this story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters in the game. They belong to Sqaure and Disney.

Phew okay, well this is the first story I finally got uploaded onto so I am proud! I finally figured it out! Yes, I am slow like that, well on to the story!

_Wait_ **first**, this is Teen rated for words that might randomly fly out of Sora's mouth and boy boy love. No like, no read. Not to hard is it? Oh yeah... and then there's Kairi. I don't hate her, I just, well read to find out. Now on with the story!

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Kairi heard Sora's muffled voice through his arms as his head was currently flat on the desk.

"We are creating banners for the school trip!" Kairi giggled.

"Wouldn't everyone know about it already? They sent out flyers."

"But we are advertising it so people will go on it!"

"It's a trip to New York City, who _wouldn't_ want to go?" _Besides me_, Sora sighed. He didn't want to go because 1) Kairi was going. Being best friends since Sora could remember was fun and all, but lately she just made him want to kill himself. Not that he hadn't tried before, but Kairi found him, so that didn't work out and is to be discussed later. 2) Tidus and Selphie would be going, and as much as he enjoyed their company, he didn't want to watch them snog each other at every moment they could. Finally, 3) He didn't want to go shopping with Kairi. That might go into number one, but oh well. The only reason why he would go was to see his two senior friends, Leon and Cloud, continue to act angsty so Sora could pretend he didn't have it as bad.

_Time to put on my 'Sunday best.'_

"Well let's get started then, shall we?" I smiled wide and grabbed a few fat colored markers and started to color on the poster. The colors I had were pink and purple. Totally my favorite colors. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.

"Oh Sora, you're coloring it all wrong you silly goose!" I controlled my urge to punch her in the face and laughed, letting her show me the 'right' way to color.

"Class, sorry to interrupt your free period, but we have a new student transferring from Tokyo today." She continued to blabber about being nice as I thought about Tokyo. The big city...

"His name is Erotico Riku." That definitely sounds like a Japanese name. His father must be from somewhere else. Meaning he must be rich or something. And then that was when he came in.

I am not exaggerating. I know I'm not straight, but he could turn a straight man gay! Or bi - take your pick. His hair was such a rich silver color, cut perfectly around his shoulders, falling a little ways longer. His bangs fell into his eyes; aqua doesn't even start to describe them. He had a leather sleeveless shirt that zippered up, but stopped at the top so you could see his neck. He had on a white leather vest ( what's with this guy and leather? ) that could be zippered up and on the inside was a kind of light yellow color. I could see because the collar of the vest was popped out and folded neatly over. He had on these tight, dark blue, leather pants that had chains that attached from his belt loops. They were kind of like, ya know chaps or something, but they were a bit...puffier? Well, they flared out at end to cover the very top of his leather black boots. These weren't any normal boots. They were the type that rich people can afford. They had a slight platform to them and ended about halfway up his shin. Instead of laces were metal buckles.

I looked over to see Kairi in a plain pink vest and a small white skirt. Then I looked down at my outfit; a faded tye dye shirt with blue jeans. He was definitely rich.

"Will you please tell us about yourself Mr. Erotico?" The teacher motioned at him. He nodded and looked at the class, flashing a very pretty smile. I hope he doesn't sit next to me or there might be some...'problems.'

"Hello, I'm Erotico Riku. My father owns the American company that translates most of the Japanese games into English. My mother is a seamstress who owns a popular clothing line for girls. I think it's called Haradiso." Murmurs erupted from the girls in class. A lot of the girls in this school wear that brand, it was the most popular with the best style. For girls. I don't wear it.

"You will be sitting next to Sora Toansikt." I stared wide eyed at my teacher with a look pleading no. She just smiled sweetly at me and started to tell one of the students how to use some mathematic formula that we would never use in real life. Slowly, he walked towards the desk next to me. In the back of the classroom. The only two desks there. Oh mother help me please. I could see Kairi staring at him, taking in every detail and judging him. I know it didn't take more then a few minutes for him to get to the seat, but it seemed like ages. I stared at him watching his hair moved perfectly as he walked, it never moved more then a few centimeters away from its original place. His never ending smile still on his face. They way he walked was so-

"See something you like Toansikt?" I felt the heat rise in my face as I watched him sit in his chair cross legged, smirking at me.

"Why would I like such an hideous thing as you," I spat. _A hideous thing like Kairi I mean._

"Come now, we are sitting next to each other, let's try to get along," He leaned towards, speaking in a husky voice. Woah.

"Uh uh, what's your schedule?" I stammered and he pulled it out of his fancy shmancy leather book bag. What's with him and leather? Not that I'm complaining about it. I tried to direct my eyes away from his tight leather pants and looked at the paper he handed me.

"Oh." I said. In my mind I was saying: Oh! I have _every class_ with him. This guy. This utterly sexy guy who I would not mind getting raped by right now in front of everyone. Every class. With him.

"What is it?"

"I have every class with you."

"Well isn't that nice." He winked at me as he took his paper back, ever so gracefully with his leather clad, fingerless gloved hands. Oh indeed. The bell rang. And thus started my day of being in every class with this silver haired sexy demon.

It was at lunch when it happened. I was sitting under the cherry blossom tree that never bloomed with Leon and Cloud as they, or mostly Cloud, ate everything in sight. I sat there drawing the crappy pictures I always draw when **he** came up to us.

"Hey Toansikt." I paused. Oh my. He's here. I threw my drawing book back into my bag and looked up at him as Leon and Cloud exchanged glances with each other.

"Erotico."

"The new kid?" Cloud asked when I greeted him. I nodded and Cloud stopped stuffing his face to stand up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Strife Cloud, and that's Leonheart uh... Leon." Erotico raised an eyebrow and then smiled back.

"I'm Erotico Riku, a pleasure to meet you too." I kept looking in every direction but his until Cloud said something to the effect of "I'm going to go talk to Aierth" and he told Leon that Yuffie was looking for him. So now I was alone. With him.

"May I sit down?" I nodded, still not looking at him.

"Don't you have lunch?" I felt his leg brush against mine as he bent it slightly.

"Uh, I'm not hungry."

"Oh that's too bad, I was going to share this Apple Pie with you too." Wait, Apple Pie. He said that didn't he?

"Uh, I think I'm a little hungry..." I said, looking into the lunch box he had on his lap, trying hard to not look at his pants instead.

"Hungry for what exactly?" He smirked as my face grew hot.

"Apple pie!" I shouted at him as I looked over at the lunch room that other students were in. I wonder what's taking Cloud and Leon so long...

"Are you going to eat it?" I looked down and saw I had this nice plate with a slice of pie on it. Wow, he has plates and knifes and forks and spoons to bring to school? Well, this pie shouldn't go to waste now should it? I shoved it into my mouth with my hands, utensils were for losers.

"Do you mind if I call you Sora?" I choked and he smacked me hard on the back. Hehe his hand was on my back. He's so muscular he could tap me and food would spit out. Ahh he's so- snap out of it!

"What?"

"Well I'm used to being in America."

"So...?"

"In American they call each other by their first names."

"Oh..."

"And it would be easier for me to talk to you by calling you _Sora_."

"Uh I guess. I'll call you Riku then." He smiled at me and started to eat his pie with his fork. Stupid rich people and forks. It's not like your fingers get dirty when you're eating pie. Well, not that much. Maybe a little. Okay I'm lying I had it on my nose and all over my hands. He handed me a pretty napkin that looked like it belonged in a restaurant and I wiped all the pie off.

"Would you like to go shopping with me this evening?" I stared at him. Oh no. He likes shopping. Why did such a hot guy like shopping?

"I have to buy a present for my mothers birthday." Oh, that's much better.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" He leaned towards my ear and I could feel his hot breath tickling my ear. Ah, I think something bad might happen...

"Then we can go back to my house..." He leaned closer and placed his hand so that it was just next to a very sensitive place. "And have some fun."

Oh. Fuck.

"Uh uh, okay yeah! Uh I really uh, have to go to the uh, bathroom!" Oh man, That was so not good.

* * *

You like? Dislike? Whatever you want to tell me press that review button and press it fast please! I would like any comments or constructive criticism that you can give me. Well that's all for now. AXENATOR out!


	2. Shopping

Heya people! I check it today and wow! I got 31 hits! It would be nice if some of those people had reviewed...oh well! Can't ask for everything! Just glad that some people thought my story sounded interesting! I had a different person 'Peer Edit' it hehe so it might notsound exactly like chapter one. But the editting is just for grammer and spelling so it shouldn't sound too different. The whole story is mine! Hehe.

Before the disclaimer,I would like to say that in the first chapter, and from here on, they might use the last names, mainly for Riku for now because he's the 'new kid.' I decided to do that because I thought it would make the story more interesting since in Japan you use the last name a lot if you don't really know the person and here comes Riku saying "use my first name!" So I thought that might be interesting. Oh yeah and for the title of the story, that's a real word. I looked it up and its a synonym for 'mixed up.' I thought it was cool so I used it.

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own any of the characters or the game Kingdom Hearts. The characters and the game belongs to Square and Disney.

* * *

After racing through the halls, practically beating the school's track record, I sat in a bathroom stall for a while. And missed all my classes. But that's okay, because I had a problem that needed to go away. And it eventually did...after I missed all my classes and I was so sure I was going to get detention... a lot of detentions. I heard the door swing open as I was washing my hands because I did have to go to the bathroom.  
"So Sor-ah," Oh it's him. "What did you eat ten bean burritos this morning?"  
"No I didn't!" I huffed and went over to the thing that gave out paper towels. What is that called? My eye twitched as there were no more and I turned around to see the sexy man smirking at me.  
"I have five," I corrected him. What? Bean burritos taste good. I'm sure you like them. Or something else from some taco place.  
"Had five you mean."  
"Oh shut it." I started to shake my hands really fast to dry them off and water droplets went everywhere. All over my shirt, and pants, and the floor, and the mirrors. But Riku was miraculously untouched by them. Stupid magical hotness made them bounce off I bet.  
"So, ready to go shopping?" I shook my head.  
"I got homework to do."  
"We didn't get any homework in the last few classes. They wanted to give me a break since it's my first day."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yeah. So, you ready?" I shrugged and something hit me hard in the face.  
"What the hell?" I said and rubbed my face and saw my decrepit book bag at my feet.  
"You left it in your hurry to go to the bathroom."  
"Thanks." I picked it up and exited the bathroom, Riku following me. As we walked through the halls, trying to spot if Kairi was coming so I could hide, I saw that all the girls, and some guys, were looking at Riku and whispering. Back off people, he's mine. Well not yet. Wait, is he straight or not? I wouldn't think so with those leather pants of his.  
"Sora!" No! I forgot to look behind me too! Instantly I was brought to the ground as some heavy red head by the name of Kairi pounced on me. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me and Selphie make those banners? 'Cause we really need to make them because it's important to let the student body know-" I looked at Riku and mouthed help me, but he just laughed at me. That bastard. "So that's why we need them today!"  
"Sorry Kairi, but I'm going out with Riku today." She stared at me and then looked at Riku.  
"Erotico you mean?" Uh duh?  
"Yeah, Riku."  
"Using first names already?" She gave me a look that usually meant that she was annoyed or frustrated or one of those feelings.  
"He's used to the U.S. They use first names there." She looked at Riku who smiled at her and then she looked back at me and got up. Yes! I can breathe! I got up and dusted off my pants, not that it mattered since they were so dirty anyway.  
"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at Riku one finally time before skipping off. What's her problem?  
"Is she, like, your girlfriend?" Riku looked at me questioningly.  
"Not in a million years."

Holy noodles. He took me to the mall. In Tokyo. How? By using the super train that he had all access rides to. He paid for my ticket after I remembered I forgot to bring money. So after I sat on the train staring out the window with my face on the glass, we got to the mall.  
"So what are you getting your mom?" I asked as we entered it.  
"Oh well she wanted a high definition TV monitor, but I know that what she really wanted is a whole new computer. She wanted me to save the money." He said as he walked quickly through the mall to the computer store. After I played Solitaire a couple of times until I won, and turned around to see Riku smiling at me.  
"Having fun?"  
"You're done?"  
"I was done ten minutes ago."  
"Oh." Well then what the hell are we still doing here? I closed out the game and jumped off the stool. Yes I had to jump. No, I am not short. I'm vertically challenged.  
"I was waiting for you to be done." I felt the heat rise in my face as I smiled and started to walk out of the store.  
"Do you want one?" I turned around and looked at him as he was looking over at the computer I was just playing on.  
"One what?"  
"A new computer." HELL YES. I don't even have one! Well I do, but it shouldn't even be considered one. I want it so bad!  
"No thanks." That's what I said though. Because my mother once told me, that you shouldn't let other people buy stuff for you all the time. You have to earn it. I am a good boy and I listen to my mom. Well, listened to her.  
"You sure?" I managed to nod, hoping he didn't know that I secretly wanted it so badly. Phew he didn't.  
"So where do you want to go, Sora?" I looked at him puzzled. I thought we were just buying for his mom?  
"Well, In America, when you go to the mall looking for something, you normally don't only buy that."  
"I have no money though."  
"I'll pay for you." I shook my head.  
"No you shouldn't."  
"But that's what friends do. We are friends, aren't we?" He got me. Well maybe not. I just didn't feel like arguing with him anymore, if he wanted to buy me something, whatever. He loses the money. And no, I did not just give in so I could run around the mall wild and have him buy me what I wanted. I did it so I could run around the mall wild and only point out the things I REALLY wanted and have him buy it. That's two different things.  
And what I really want are new clothes.  
"You haven't found any outfit you like yet."  
"I know." I sighed. I had tried on a lot of outfits, and had yet to find any I liked. I sat down on a bench and stared into the game store. I was about to say that I wanted to go in there when he started talking.  
"Do you have an idea of what kind of outfit you would like?" Riku sat next to me and glanced at his watch.  
"Uh..." Should I show him the drawings that I had? I had this perfect idea for an outfit I liked, or outfits since you could just change some details and the colors. Well whatever.  
"Yeah," I reached into the book bag I was still carrying around and took out my drawing book. I handed it to him and he flipped it open.  
"You drew these?" He glanced over at me and looked back at the page.  
"Yeah, the really crappy ones that I draw at lunch."  
"If this is crappy then I would like to see your good ones." He smiled at me and I kept staring at the game store. Oh look, _Warcraft_...  
"Well, I think this could work." He said and got up and put it into his carrying bag.  
"Hey!" I went to grab his bag as he pulled it away from me.  
"Mother could make these for you."  
"No you don't have to ask her to do that, that's too much!" My Mommy says that I shouldn't depend on other people to make my clothes! I have you know I don't make my clothes but I think you get the point.  
"Mother would be ecstatic to have a challenge. This would make a nice birthday present to her," He said and he looked at me with these piercing eyes. Oh man, does he already know that I like to give out presents for birthdays and holidays? I mean other people do it, but I practically live for giving presents. Mostly because then I know I will get something good in return, but also because it's fun. I stopped flailing my arms to reach it and sighed.  
"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.  
"You shouldn't pout like that," He said and stood closer to me.  
"It might make some people want to molest you," he looked down at me with a glint in his eyes.  
"Uh I want to go to the game store!" I said quickly and ran into it so I could hide in the rows of shelves. I finally decided to go back to the front of the store and found it. _Warcraft_. Ah, How I've wanted this game. I was about to pick it up to bask in its glory when a gloved hand snatched it front in front of me.  
"Is this what you were in a hurry to get?" He smirked and walked over to the counter.  
"No! You don't have to buy it for me!" That thing was fifty bucks! I saw him open his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. My jaw must have dropped because Riku snickered as he handed it to the guy and waited for his change.  
"I think you keep forgetting that I'm rich." He smirked as he put the change in his wallet and back into his pocket. He handed me the bag with the game in it and walked out of the store. After I was done gapping with my mouth open I hurried out after him to find him waiting near the doors of the mall.  
"It's time to go back." He said and I followed him to the train station. He paid for my ticket again and we boarded it. The train ride back was nothing important, just me staring out the window at all the cool stuff moving by. When we got off the train at our stop Riku turned to me with a smile.  
"Would you mind if you came over my house tomorrow? If my mother is to make the clothes right, she will need your measurements." I nodded.  
"Great. Can you make it home from here?"  
"I should be able to find it." I joked and Riku laughed softly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sora!" He waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Phone coversation between Cloud, Leon, Sora and Tidus

* * *

"I don't know how Cloud got me to use an Internet screen name," Leon sighed.  
"Oh come on Leon, it's fun!" Cloud said into the phone.  
"So why is his screen name Mr. Sunshine?" Tidus asked as he threw the PS2 controller out of his hand and glared at the game over screen.  
"Because he is Mr. Sunshine! Don't you see him smiling all the time at school?" Sora laughed.  
"Aww, you hurt poor Sunshine's feelings." Cloud snickered into the phone.  
"At least I didn't have an argument with Sora about who would get the screen name, I live to eat." Leon answered back.  
"It wasn't fair, his apple pies were smaller then mine, and that's why he won the eating contest!"  
"Off subject but Kairi said you went out with the new kid Sora," Tidus said.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
"Sora. Who else? It's not like you would go out with anyone else but-"  
"Oh shut up!" Cloud pouted into the phone, even though they couldn't see it.  
"Well, Sora, I didn't know that the rich kid was gay." Sora spit out his apple juice that he was drinking.  
"It was not a date!" Sora growled into the phone, just before his stomach growled.  
"Riight... okay." Sora pouted when he heard the laughing from the other sides. "Anyway, where did you go?"  
"The mall."  
"Really? Me and Leon were there today and we didn't see you." Cloud made a loud slurping sound into the phone as he tried to suck up the rest of the soda in his cup.  
"We went to the one in Tokyo."  
"WHAT!" Cloud and Tidus blurted out at the same time.  
"And that wasn't a date?" Tidus snickered.  
"It was not!"  
"I don't know Sora… that sounds very suspicious to me..." Cloud trailed off.  
"Shut it guys. If he says it wasn't one then it wasn't one." Leon said, making the others jump. Sora was so surprised he dropped the phone under his bed, a place where nothing ever comes back out of.  
"Cloud are you ready to go?" Leon asked.  
"Uh yeah, I'll be right there." Cloud answered as the sound of things flying through the air was heard in the background.  
"Where are you guys going?" Tidus asked, wanting to know where the two 'friends' were going.  
"None of your business," came Leon's monotone answer.  
"Yeah, we're going somewhere you little kiddies shouldn't know of," Cloud laughed and Leon rolled his eyes.  
"What happened? I lost the phone." Sora dusted off the phone and made a face as he quickly pulled off a piece of gum.  
"Nothing! Bye guys, Leon I'll be right there!" Then Tidus and Sora heard two phones hang up.  
"You think something's up?" Tidus asked.  
"What?"  
"Your so dense."  
"Hey! I am not!"  
"Oh, are you going to the game tomorrow?"  
"Nope, Riku wants me to go over his house."  
"I see..." Sora felt his face heat up.  
"It's not a date!"  
"Sure it isn't." Tidus snickered.  
"Whatever, Delilah is nagging me to get off the phone. See ya Tidus!"  
"Bye!" Click.

* * *

Like it? Want something changed? If you have any comments or anything else to say about it, let me know! I'll be glad to get it and it will be greatly appreciated. Oh and The phone calla t the end might sound weird because when I first wrote this, it was a instant message chat room. ThenI was like oh wait... Fanfiction doesn't want stuff like that. Or at least that's what I got out of the guidelines, so then I had to change it to a phone call.

Make me a happy camper and press that little button that says review!


	3. a Cake named Lelia

whooo I got a 3 other reviews! And... there are hits on the seconds chapter of thsi story! Which means either A) people are so strange as to go to the next chapter of a story they don't want to read, or B) people like the story and just dont review! That's okay for now I guess...More reviews please!

Disclaimer: Same as before... I don't own anyone or the game KH. They belong to Disney and Square.

Oh yes, and well, Riku's parents may not be how you would except them. lol, I had to do the guy the way he was, I'll explain it later. Oh and there's an uhh... Original Character in here? But that's because I couldn't figure out who would be like... married to Sephiroth. So... but she won't be in here for long in case none of you like her. On with the fic!

* * *

I sat out on the benches waiting for Riku. Today we didn't have any classes together and I had to skip lunch to do my detention time. As I waited, I saw a girl with bleached blonde hair, about the same length as Kairi, looking at the street signs. She was wearing a nice white dress and white sandals. I got up and decided to ask if she was lost or something. 

"Oh yes, I guess I am," she smiled at me and explained that she was looking for Garden High.  
"Oh that's it right there. Are you enrolling there?" Wow, another new student in one week? What's the world coming too?

"Oh yes, I just moved here from China actually," She's Chinese? She looks like... English or something. Maybe it's like Riku's parents? "And oh how rude! My name is Sahora Namine. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"I'm Toansikt Sora." I said. I opened my mouth to say more but...

"Who's this Sora?" I felt his breath on my neck as he stood close behind me. I moved to the right and glanced at him.

"This is Sahora Namine. She's going to enroll in our school." I said and Riku's eyes narrowed for a split second before he smiled.

"Hello Sahora, I'm Erotico Riku." Namine nodded and then turned back to me.

"Well I have to be going to the office now. Thank a lot!" She waved bye and skipped away.

"Ready to go?" He turned to me. Today he was wearing a similar outfit to the one yesterday, except that his vest was red and the inside was orange. the puffy part of his pants were now the color that I can only explain as being near dried blood. As for me, I was wearing a black shirt that said "Your laughing now, but you won't be when I crawl out from under your bed." A lovely shirt I bought with some birthday money from Tidus. And my lower half was in some black jeans with red up the sides and chains all over it, courtesy of Cloud. Riku eyed my shirt and smirked.

"I think that instead of laughing at you, I would be doing something else to you." He smirked and my face got hot. I surely wouldn't mind that, and that's what I should have said but I'm not sure yet if Riku is just playing around or if he's serious. "Shall we get going now?" I nodded and started to follow him to his house. Or really, his mansion. As soon as I got in, something grabbed me and pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Aw Riku! He's adorable!" Ah, this must be his mom. "Thank you so much for those drawings! I can't wait to start on them!" She finally let me go so I could get a good look at her. She had black straight hair down to her knees in a braid with a big red bow to tie it at the top. She had black eyes but they were pretty and she had on a white tank top and a long ruffled pink skirt. She had interesting clothes. She went over to Riku and whispered something in his ear.

"No mother it's not like that!" He gave her a look and she giggled as she bounced back over to me. I don't think I want to know what that was about.

"Well I'm Nina. You don't have to call me Mrs. anything, it makes me sound old!" she winked and turned around.

"SEPHIROTH COME DOWN THE STAIRS RIGHT NOW AND GREET THE GUEST." She bellowed out. Well, I can see that if she was being attacked or something she could always make the person deaf AND bring attention to herself. Wait...Sephiroth... that name sounds familiar. How could it though when he's from the U.S.?

A tall man with long silver hair in complete black came down the stairs with a book in his hand. What a fat book it was. It was like 10000000000 more pages then any Harry Potter book I've ever seen! Riku must get his looks from his father because he had the same eyes too.  
"Hello! So this is the boy Nina has been talking about."

"Your the Blitzball guy!" I shouted out. Riku and Nina stared at me.

"At school, there's this poster of the first match between our school and an American team and you were there! You were the star player of the other team and beat the crap out of our team!" I stopped. Well maybe I shouldn't recognize him for that, eh eh.

"Oh, I see. Do you hate me or something?" he asked.

"Uh no but I just thought you looked familiar and now I know why." He looked at me and then smiled.

"Well I'm going to go bake some cookies. What kind of cookies do you like?"

"Uh..." Woah. Wait. He bakes cookies? This guy, who beat the crap out of our team and has such a deep manly voice, bakes cookies?

"Or do you like cake? I do love making cakes," He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh..."

"Why don't you make a paopu cake dad?" Riku said, and his dad seemed quite happy with the choice and went off to the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of the book he had, which I noticed was actually a manuscript of one. It said Sephiroth Erotico's: 1 Million and More Recipes for Baking Goodies.

"Well lets go off to the fitting room so I can take your measurements!" Nina smiled and literally jumped into the next room.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked before I started to walk.

"You have an interesting family." I smiled and went into the room.

* * *

"You are just the cutest!" Nina exclaimed as she finally was done with the measurements. I was finally about to move and the first thing I did was lie down on the floor. 

"That's what the couch is for Sora." Riku pointed out.

"It's too far away..." I reached my arm out and just barely reached the super sized sofa. Then suddenly I flew up off the ground and traveled towards the sofa.

"Whaa?" I looked up and saw Riku looking at me just as he dropped me on the sofa.

"There, now you won't hurt your back by lying on such a hard surface." Eek! Oh my God, Riku just carried me! Like, two steps but oh my GOOOODDDD! I felt my face get hot and then there were giggles off to my right.

"He is just so adorable!" I saw Nina prancing around in some kind of dance that she must do when she is so excited that she can't stop giggling.

"SHE'S DONE!" I looked to the door to see Sephiroth holding a giant cake on a plate high in the air.

"Oh my! Let's go into the dinning room!" Nina was still in her fit of giggles and pranced into the next room, followed by Sephiroth who was doing the waltz with the cake. Oh yes, I can tell this family is normal.

"Don't be afraid," Riku laughed and followed them into the dinning room. I got there and sat down at the extremely large table that only four people sat at on one side. The cake smelled extremely good and Nina had finally stopped giggling and was now intensely watching "Yugioh!" on their giant big screen TV on the wall. Sephiroth put a plate in front of me and this is where he got weird.  
"Her name is Ginger." I stared at him. I think I am afraid now because any man that creates a cake and names its pieces must have something wrong with him. "Ginger says that you should eat her from the side of the cake to the inside, and not the inside to the icing. Otherwise it will not taste as good." Scratch what I said before...he must have something seriously wrong with him. He smiled at me and put a plate in from of Riku, telling him that you should eat it from the edges, alternating sides until you get to the middle for it to taste the best. It was named Fiona. He did something similar for Nina and for himself. Nina nodded in acknowledgement, but still stared intensely at the TV and Sephiroth and Riku started to eat their cake. Riku followed Sephiroth's orders and seemed to be enjoying it.

"No! Jou doesn't love Mai!" I looked over at her, the fork halfway to my mouth. I decided that it would be polite to use the fork now, even though utensils are still for losers. "Damn it! Don't they get that Jou is with Kaiba?" I just stared blankly at her as she was furiously pressing buttons on the controller when the episode ended.

"Dear, you'll break the controller." Nina glared at Sephiroth.

"If "Yugioh!" isn't on, I have time to watch "Yu Yu Hakusho!'" She said and I looked at the screen to see a kid with slicked back black hair fighting some big tall guy with sunglasses.

"There!" She paused it and looked at Riku who put down his fork and looked at the screen.  
"There's proof to my idea!" I looked back at the screen and some red head was talking to a shortie with black hair.

"Yes mother but if you remember in the second to last episode, what Hiei said to Kurama..."

"So? He said he was just kidding afterwards!"

"But mother-" And then this is when that period of time happened. I had no idea what they were talking about and at the end Nina got furious and ate her cake, the way Sephiroth told her to, and left the table.

"Oh just ignore them, Nina is always arguing with Riku about something in the shows she watches." He smiled and then looked down at his cake. "Why did I have to eat you Leila? WHY?" I stared at him. He's talking to the crumbs on his plate. "I MISS YOU." Then he started crying. I looked at Riku, and he must have seen the confusion in my face because he smiled and excused us from the table. His father just nodded and kept crying over the cake.

When we entered the front room Nina came out and bear hugged me from behind.

"Oh cutie!" She let me got and I had to gasp for air. "Come back tomorrow morning, eight o'clock sharp and I'll have it all done for you!" Oh yeah! Tomorrow's Saturday!

"Okay great!" I smiled. "Oh yeah, I can't stay for long though, Kairi wants me to go to the mall with her tomorrow." Nina smiled and skipped away.

"Thanks for having me over," I still heard Sephiroth crying and I looked past Riku.

"Oh don't worry, he's weird like that. After living with him it gets normal." I nodded and Riku opened the front door for me.

"I'll see you Monday."

"I'm looking forward to it," He grinned wickedly and I turned around in time to hide my beet red face.

"Bye!"  
And the weird thing is, the cake tasted better when I ate it the way Sephiroth told me to.

* * *

Phone Conversationof Kairi, Selphie and Namine 

"So your the new girl?" Selphie said into the phone as she flipped through the channels.  
"Yeah, Monday is going to be my first day there."  
"Yeah I met her outside the school today after she met Sora and that new kid," Kairi added.  
"Oh you mean the one that uses his first name? Riku?" Selphie asked.  
"Yeah THAT one," Kairi said with a hint of bitterness.  
"I don't think he liked me talking to Toansikt very much," Namine said nervously.  
"Why not?" Selphie turned off the TV, finding that the conversation was becoming more interesting.  
"He half glared at me when I was introduced to him."  
"I don't trust him," Kairi said with distaste.  
"I haven't really talked to him yet."  
"You don't have to. There's something up with him. I think it's fishy that he moved to a new school halfway during the year."  
"I did," Namine said sharply.  
"Yeah but his old school was closer to his house." Kairi answered quickly as to not offend the new girl.  
"Is Kairi trying to dig up some dirt on him for the school newspaper?" Selphie asked curiously.  
"No, I'm just worried for Sora!" Kairi defended.  
"Well sometimes kids move to different schools because they didn't like their old school. I mean, he's so rich he could move to fifty new schools in one year." Selphie stated.  
"I'm sure you don't have to be that worried about him. Riku seemed like he was nice." Namine said, trying to not be mean to a kid she only met today.

"By glaring at you?" Kairi snapped.  
"Maybe he's..."  
"You really think so?" Selphie sat on the edge of her chair in thought.  
"Perhaps..."  
"No way he is." Kairi gasped.  
"Well, we all thought Cloud was straight and..." Selphie trailed off.  
"How do you know he's gay?" Kairi quickly asked.  
"My brother."  
"Leon knows that? How?" Kairi asked eagerly.  
"I can't tell you!" Selphie said in a sing song voice and winked at the end. Selphie had to hold in a giggle when she heard Kairi growl in disappointment.  
"Oh Sahora, do you want to go to the mall with me and Sora tomorrow?" Kairi asked.  
"You sure?" Namine quickly asked.  
"Yeah!" Kairi smiled.  
"Okay then, what about-"  
"Oh you don't have to worry!" Selphie smiled into the phone. "I'm going out with Tidus tomorrow. Which I have to go pick out my outfit for now! Talk to you later!"  
"Bye! I gotta go too!" Kairi added.  
"Okay, bye!" Namine answered.  
Click.Click.

* * *

Phew, had to get that out. This chapter was mainly jsut a chapter to set up for the upcoming ones I think. Namine had to come in and Ididn't know what else to do until they went shopping so they went to Riku's house! Sephiroth... I know some of you may be terribly afraid of him know and think that was horrid. But you see, I say this is an AU, so... Sephiroth is under the control of me too so I shall make him bake cookies if I want him to! hehe, so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, anything I can improve on. I would also really like to know what you thought of Sephiroth, hehe, I'm sorry but as soon as I saw him for some reason I was like "bakes cookies." I would also like to know what you think of Nina. Okay thats enough from me, now go review please! 


	4. New Clothes and the Arcade

I think I'm gonig to burst out in a spazztastic giggle attack.(that's Patent Pending.) I got more reviews and more hits! Oh my, I feel like such a happy person right now! That has so made my day after having to do some stupid endurance test in gym which I was so lucky that they decided to stop us because I'm so sure I would have passed out. Well, I would like to randomly say that I will make sure that Sephiroth never names one of the cakes Jenova, so you never have to worry about that happening. I'll keep him in check ;D

Disclaimer: Lets see, if I owned KH then their would be a special edition called KH: SoraxRiku edition. But since that's not out, you get it right? I do not own any of the characters or the game as they belong to Square and Disney. Oh but Nina is my Original Character. >big grin

Oh yeah I'm soo happy, this chapter in word was 3,834 without my little side notes. >claps for myself

* * *

I walked over to Riku's 'house' in the morning, and somehow rang the doorbell at eight o'clock sharp. The door flew open and there was Nina beaming at me. 

"SORA," She bear hugged me again and when she let me go I noticed a certain silver haired boy walk out of the kitchen in nothing but black silk pajama pants that barely clung to his pale hips. He yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the opposite room with a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk. Nina and I watched him go into the opposite room and then I heard it. The yell of utter surprise come from the dinning room.

"Mother! You could have told me he was here!" Riku looked at his mother furiously as he dropped the bowl and the carton on the nearest table, which happened to be conveniently at the doorway to the dinning room.

"Oh Riku, it doesn't matter! You're both boys aren't you? Nothing to hide is there?" She winked at Riku and he glared at her before he grabbed his bowl and the carton and went back into the dinning room.

"Oh Riku! Come back here!" He appeared in the doorway again. Hehe, his hair was all ruffled and everything.

"Yes?"

"The clothes for Sora, well you see, parts of them, I doubt he would understand how to put on. So since I am a girl I can't possibly be in the room to help him get dressed..." Oh no she isn't... "So you're going to have to help him get dressed. This one time so that next time he knows how to put his clothes on. I mean it would be silly if you didn't know how to put your own clothes on wouldn't it?" She smiled. Damn her. I looked at Riku to see him staring at his mother in disbelief.

"You're serious?" He asked. Nina nodded her head and handed me the bundle of clothes.

"After putting on one outfit, it's the same for the others. I can't wait to see what you look like!" She pinched my cheek and skipped off to who knows where. Leaving me to stare at Riku, and Riku to stare at me.

Someone must hate me up there.

"Might as well get this over with," I sighed. So this is the price of nice clothes. Riku nodded slightly, still surprised I guess, and motioned for me to follow him. We walked up the stairs to his room.

"Woah..." I looked around the giant room and quickly found the remote control. I clicked it on and the telly that fit his whole wall turned on. Riku also had surround sound which made it all the more better.

"So do you want your clothes or not?" Riku said as he went through his draw and pulled out a black T-Shirt. I ignored him as I saw that the Disney channel had on _Mulan_. Oh yeah, if I could just transform into Mushu, I'd be the coolest person ever. Seriously! Mushu is the coolest character ever. I bet that if I was Mushu **everyone** would be chasing me. Hehe.

"Did you hear me?" Riku pushed me off his bed and I tried to glare at him but failed miserably. I'm just 'too cute' as everyone puts it. I stuck out my tongue and lay on my stomach and kept watching the telly. I heard Riku scoff at me and then I was pulled off the floor and in one swift movement I lost my orange shirt.

"What the hell?" I turned around and tried to grab my shirt from Riku but failed miserably. Why am I so short?

"Do you want these clothes or not?" Riku said again and I grabbed the outfit that he had in his hand.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much!" I walked to the far end of his room and turned around. "Don't look at me!" I huffed and received a laugh from him.

"It's not like you would have _anything to hide,_" Riku remarked and I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked and turned around.

I do not need his help. I do not need his help. But alas, I did. I got the black shirt on that had gray on the bottom, but the pants didn't make any sense. I couldn't figure out if they were inside out or right side in or what.

"Need help?" I looked up from the pair of pants to see Riku smirking at me.

"I told you not to watch!" I yelled.

"You're not doing anything." He walked over to me and took the pants out of my hands. "You had them inside out you dork." I hissed, or at least tried to, and grabbed them back from him.

"Turn around!" Riku sighed and turned his back to me. I quickly stripped off my denim pants and pulled up the other ones. I grabbed the vest from where I put it on the floor and put it on and looked around for a mirror.

"It's over there," Riku said and pointed towards his closet. I walked over and opened the door and looked at the mirror. I look good in blue. The pants were kind of like his ironically, except they ended at my knees. The inside was black and on the outside they were blue. On the bottom of the pants and the end of the vest were blue and black flames. I inspected all the belts and was excited to see that it even came with a belt that had a carrying bag on it. I think I love Riku's mom.

"It's perfect!" I couldn't help but squeal and ran over to look at the other ones. There was one in red, and one in yellow, and one with black, red **and** yellow. The last one I picked up was black and white. It was so pretty, I had to hug it. I'm sure you all secretly hug your clothing when it looks nice. Don't lie to me, I know you do.

"You actually could be considered hot..." Riku had managed to get behind me somehow without me noticing and was breathing all over my neck. Oh my gosh.

"Uh sure at least I'm not cute!" I said quickly and bounded over to the TV and changed the channel back just in time to see the end of _Mulan_.

"Don't you have to go shopping with Kairi?" Riku asked and my phone rang. My phone has such a cool ring, I don't think I ever described it. It kind of goes like "Doo Doo Doo Doooo" except somewhere in there is a Ding and a Doo that is really long. Well it sounds really cool. But the ring I was hearing wasn't for a phone call, it was for a text message.

WHERE ARE YOU SORA?

Ah, I see Kairi is not happy.

I'LL BE RIGHT THERE.

I stood up and was surprised when I got stuck in a bear hug.

"Is Sora leaving already?" Nina asked. "But, but I only got to see one outfit on you!" She looked like she was about to cry. I'm no good with crying women.

"Uh, I'll come back another day wearing another outfit!" I tried to reassure her that she would see them all. I don't know if that would really end up happening, but I really didn't want Nina to start crying. Sephiroth crying was scary enough for me. She instantly started to do that strange dance she did yesterday when she got giddy.

"Oh great!" She smiled and then looked at Riku expectantly. Riku gave her a confused look.

"Well, you have to get to the mall right? It's too bad that you don't have a car or something to get there faster..." She glanced at Riku again. Uh...huh? Riku gave her a furious look and excused him and his mom for a second and they walked outside. Well, I can't just sit here doing nothing, _Mulan_ was over. So I might as well, ya know, casually stand next to the door... I swiftly walked over to it and pressed my ear up to it.

"Mother what do you think you're doing?" I heard Riku's pretty voice say. He has a pretty voice, I wanted to describe that to you. I am not just saying that for no reason, sheesh.

"What does it look like?" I could practically hear her smile.

"Mother! I told you, it's not like that!"

"So he's just a-"

"He's not that either!"

"So then he has to be your-"

"He is not! You're just jumping to conclusions!" Riku's voice seemed to be getting louder.

"Dear, I see what you do." Then there was silence on the other side of the door. I heard some whispering but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I backed away from the door in time to make it seem like I was watching Transformers. Which might have been more interesting because that conversation was boring! Ugh, I have no idea what they were talking about; maybe Kairi was right when she told me that I'm oblivious to obvious things. Oh well, I stared at the screen as Megatron started to beat up Optimus Prime. Hey, I knew that obviously Megatron would be the one to lose.

"Would you like me to take you there?" I barely heard Riku ask.

"What?" I said just to be annoying.

"Would you like me to take you to the mall?" I turned around to see Riku looking back at me. Was it just me, or was his face a bit... I don't know... more red then before? I blinked and he was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at the wall. Yes, I must have been imagining that.

"Uh, sure." Why not? Then I could be less late then I was already.

"Well then come on." Riku got up and walked out the door. I followed him, hoping that the episode of Transformers would be on another day. It's a good show!

And what was his mom talking about difficult to put on? Was she trying to pull something...?

* * *

Well good thing was, that Kairi was delighted to see that I had made an effort to get here fast. The problem was, Kairi didn't seem to like the idea that I had gotten here ridding on the back of Riku's motorcycle. With my arms around his waist and my head resting on his back. Just to tell you, I did not enjoy that ride. No sir, I did not enjoy riding on the back of Riku's motorcycle, clinging to the sexy boy that was wearing tight leather pants with buckles and chains on them. Along with a sleeveless leather shirt with a high collar that clipped together at the front and while he sat, it rose up so I could stare- I mean see the lower part of his back. No sir, I was not enjoying myself on that ride. 

You can see right through that can't you?

"Hello!" I looked behind Kairi to see the blonde girl I had seen yesterday coming up behind her with a smile on her face. I must admit, she wasn't the prettiest looking girl. She had more of a... homely look. You know, not super pretty but not like "Oh my God! It's hideous!" She was just normal, which was kind of weird since all the girls in my school were obsessive over make up and revealing clothes. Now, if Riku's mom had just cut down on that part of her clothes line and somehow got it into Riku's wardrobe...

"Sora?" I blinked and saw Riku waving his hand in front of my face and I nervously laughed.

"So, where are we going first?" I said and Kairi glanced at Riku.

"What?" I asked. Namine nervously smiled at Riku who smiled back at her. I guess Riku is fine with her now.

"Is he coming?" Kairi said bluntly, giving Riku a look.

"Oh, if you want me to go I won't mind," He answered.

"No, no! You can come Riku!" I quickly said and Kairi shot me a brief look of "I want him to die" and then forced a smile at Riku.

"Okay then." I could feel the awkward silence coming on.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Namine put in before I was about to pull on my hair. I looked at her and she grinned. "So that then I can beat you all at _Dance Dance Revolution_!"

"Pssh, I think not!" I answered back. I am the DDR master! Oh yeah, I got the moves!

* * *

Right so maybe Namine was a little better then me. Or maybe she was a whole lot better then me. So after falling down from almost having a heart attack from trying to keep up, Kairi went and also lost to Namine. 

"You try!" Namine looked at Riku and he shook his head.

"Only if you want to be creamed," he said in his cocky voice which practically made me start to drool as he jumped up on the dance platform. In those tight leather pants.

And so started the never ending cycle of Riku winning one and then Namine. After forming a drool puddle on the floor, Kairi pulled me away to play _House of the Dead_. Which, I'll have you know, I am the expert at. Except in the new one where you use the shotgun. That thing is like a thousand pounds. Who can play the whole game holding that giant thing? After Kairi must have wasted all of her spending money on reviving herself I finally couldn't hold up the shotgun and let it go in my hands.

"Come on Sora, giving up already?" Ohhhh hot sexy man standing behind me, breathing on my neck, with his arms around my waist holding the shotgun I was about to let go of. Okay Sora, let's breathe, in...out...in... oh shit this isn't helping at all! He was all sweaty and smelled nice (What? He can never smell bad!) from the DDR, I'm sure I could make him sweaty from something else... Oh Sora, stop thinking that! I mentally slapped myself and cursed under my breath. Riku must have heard because he chuckled and stood closer to me his chest now against my back. I gulped as his hot breath ran across my neck, hell, why won't he molest me now? I shivered and I felt his hand on my stomach as he was still holding the shotgun in the other hand. He's so strong... oh my God, his hand is under the lower part of my shirt!

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Riku looked to his left to see Kairi glaring at him. Just as I felt Riku's jaw open to say something Namine came prancing over with that smile on her face again.

"Hey guys! Want to go eat now?" She kept smiling, acting as if Kairi glaring at Riku who still had his hand under my shirt was normal.

"Sure!" Kairi cracked a smile and looked at Riku again and he pulled away from me. No! Kairi, why? While I was mentally cursing Kairi for her strange over protective ways with me, I didn't notice that when we got to the food court, we met Leon and Cloud.

"What are you guys doing?" Kairi asked with interest as she looked at the bags they were carrying. Leon and Cloud were both carrying a lot, it must be because they are so muscular. But not as muscular as my Riku! Oh shit, did I just say my? He's not mine! Yet... But still! I slapped myself in the face literally this time and earned strange looks from everyone. I nervously laughed and glanced at Kairi who obviously wanted to know what it was they were carrying. What is she looking for, something new to put in the school newspaper?

"Shopping." Leon said coldly and looked at her with his eyes that were narrowed into a glare. Like they always are.

"Why, what does it look like?" Cloud asked.

"Like shopping," Kairi answered. "But I want to know for what."

"None of your business." Leon said back and Cloud just nodded when Kairi looked at him.

"Well, why don't we all go eat together so I can learn who you guys are?" Namine said cheerfully. Cloud looked at Namine questioningly and then glanced at Leon who shrugged.

"Whatever." Cloud replied. So then we started our journey to the food court food stations! Whatever they are called... vendors? So as we hacked our way through the jungle of chairs and tables, and Leon and Cloud scared everyone out of our way with their "Mr. Sunshine" glares, we eventually got a table and we all went off separately to get our food. I was quite content with going with sexy leather man, bit Kairi grabbed Riku and told him that they had to 'talk.' So when she left with him, I was left with Namine.

"Well, where would you like to go?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me!" So I went to the most holy place of all. _Taco Bell_.

"I want a double stuffed bean burrito, a chicken and steak quesadilla, that taco pizza thing you have, and 3 chalupas." I turned and looked at Namine. "What do you want?"

"Oh no, I'll order it myself," she said sweetly.

"I can pay for you, like as a new friend gift or something."

"Oh well then, I want a hard taco please," she smiled at me. She's actually kind of cute. I turned back around and ordered her taco and paid for my stuff and hers. When we got back to the table, I saw that Cloud and Leon were back. Cloud was scoffing down his 3 chicken sandwiches and his 5 biggie fries and then his milkshake. Then sitting quietly next to Cloud with his melancholy look was Leon.

"They aren't back yet?" I asked as I sat down. Leon shook his head no to interpret the strange noise Cloud made while swallowing his chunks of food. I looked around for them, but couldn't see past the sea of people.

* * *

"What is it?" Riku asked as he leaned against a wall as Kairi stood with her arms crossed, not looking happy. 

"You. What do you want with Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't get what you're saying." Riku smiled politely at her, but Kairi didn't care.

"Why are you hanging around with him all the time?" She tapped her foot.

"Because I want to make a new friend?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that or do you want to get in his pants?" Kairi glared. Riku faked a surprised looked and smirked.

"You figured it out?" He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kairi stomped her foot.

"I was joking!" Riku's face suddenly got very serious as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Just because he doesn't he doesn't like you the way you want him to, doesn't mean you have to break up any other relationship he gets in."

"You call that a relationship?" Kairi snarled back. "You practically sexually harassing him?"

"It's not harassment if he likes it." Kairi stood, taken aback by what Riku said. He stood up from the wall and started to walk away. "I'm not going to let you ruin my chance." Riku called back at her and then continued to walk. Kairi's face got twisted as she glared after him. She wasn't about to let him slide so easily.

* * *

"So you're back?" I asked and Riku nodded as he sat down with his soda and sandwich. "So what did Kairi want to ask you?" 

"Oh, she just wanted to properly introduce herself. She'll be back any moment; she said she had to use the restroom." Riku said and looked over at Cloud who was now currently staring at his plate. "You didn't eat?" He asked.

"He did, but he's still hungry," I answered for Cloud, and Namine giggled.

"I have some money if you want to buy something else," Namine offered and Cloud perked up and looked at her.

"He doesn't need your money. He's just a leech." Leon said and pushed his sandwich to Cloud.

"You're not hungry?" Cloud asked as he hungrily eyed the food that was now in front of him.

"The french fries were enough for me." Leon shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

"Thanks!" Cloud smiled and shoved it in his mouth. It only took him two swallows to get it down his throat. How does he even taste it?

"Oh, hi Kairi!" I heard Namine say and looked over to see Kairi sit back down at the table.

"Hey," she answered back, but she didn't sound as happy. Namine frowned slightly at this but seemed to think that she shouldn't but in.

"We gotta get going." Leon stated and got up from his seat. Cloud instantly followed suit and grabbed all of the bags they had been carrying. When Leon raised his eyebrow Cloud just smiled, leaving Leon to shrug.

"Okay bye guys!" I said and waved. Namine and Riku both politely said goodbye too, Kairi just waved her hand.

"Well, look at the time!" Namine said looking at her white wristband with a watch on it. "I have to get going." She stood up from the table too.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Kairi, can you come too? Selphie is going to be coming over too." Kairi glanced at Riku first and then nodded.

"Sure."

"Well, then I guess we'll see you guys later!" Namine said and we waved good bye and watched them leave.

"Do you want a ride home?" Riku asked and I made it look like I was thinking about it. Of course I do! I get to sit on the motorcycle with you, who wouldn't want to ride home with you? Hehe, if you think about that sentence really hard... oh forget it, I have a perverted mind.

"Sure why not?" I smiled and he grinned at me. When we got to the entrance of the mall he walked causally out, not seeming to notice, or not caring that it was raining. He walked over to his motorcycle and turned around.

"What will you melt?" He asked and placed a hand on his hip. No I won't, I'm just too busy staring at you in leather getting soaked in the rain. Okay now that I have imprinted that picture into my memory box, I shall walk to the bike. I jumped on behind him and he took off.

Then I remembered that where I live was a secret and only two people knew by accident. I certainly didn't want Riku to know about where I lived…and why.

* * *

Oh! Gasp! A cliffie! I'm sure you are now all wondering about where Sora lives and who knows where! But you'll just have to wait until I get off my lazy butt and write some more! So in the meantime, review review and review some more! Constructive critisism is also appreciated and just to let you know I tried hard to proofread this chapter along with my normal editor. I feel very special that I was able to correct some things. So anyways have fun donig whatever you do until next time! 


	5. the Past meets the Present

Whoo hoo! I finally got this chapter up. I think it's a bit shorter then the others, but I wanted to get this out so that you will have something to last you until I can update again. Which might not be for another week because I have to study for my Math A Regents because I really want to pass it. I also have that evil science midterm I have to study for this Thursday, but after that is the Regents and then I'm free! Yay!

Disclaimer: There once was a boy named Riku. He did not belong to AXENATOR. Nor did Sora, or the other characters in this story except for the two original characters that you only see once and then they disappear.Everyone else belongs to Square and Disney.

Thank you to my reviewers! You make my fanfiction world go 'round! Now let's get on with it!

* * *

Okay, I was going to need to find someway to get out of going to my house.

"Hey uh, can I come over your house?" Riku turned his head slightly on his motorcycle as we got to a red light.

"Sorry, but my dad needs to talk to a new company about a game they are going to release and my mom has her friends over. I don't think you want to meet her friends." He chuckled and gassed the bike as we flew off. He's not very safe. I mean I could fall off this thing that has no seatbelts. I can picture Kairi in the school paper now: "Evil new student kills innocent little Sora." I really don't want a headline like that...

"I'm sure I would like her friends." I tried to reassure him.

"I don't think so. Last time someone came over when they were there, things weren't pretty. Literally." Then he explained to me the last person he brought over was attacked by them who all wanted his friend to wear every single piece of clothing they had designed. He told me that he lost his friend after that.

"Well, you wouldn't lose me because of that." I laughed.

"Why don't you want me to go to your house anyway?" Riku stopped the bike on the side of the road and turned to look at me.

"Uh... because there are crazy people there?" I smiled nervously. There really are some crazy people there. Not certified crazy but I bet they would be if they ever took the test.

"They can't be as crazy as my mother and father." I thought about it. Yes, I suppose none of them ever named their cakes or had giggle fits like Nina did. I furiously tried to think of an excuse of not going to my house but to no avail, I couldn't.

"So are you going to tell me the directions now?" Riku asked.

"Okay fine, keep going straight..."

* * *

"This is it?" Riku took off his helmet as I jumped off the bike. He stared blankly at the three story wooden house I was currently walking towards. Oh yes, I can see this is going to go very well.

"Yeah..." I turned around and saw him look at me. " Wanna come in?" He hesitantly nodded his head and got off the bike. He turned it off before walking next to me as I stood on the porch. I took out my keys and turned them in the lock. Damn it, not today. I pushed the door and turned the keys again but it still wouldn't open.

"Open you stupid piece of wood!" I kicked it with my foot but only succeeded in stubbing my toes. "Ow..." I hopped on my foot and then banged on the door. I could hear giggles from the other side and looked into the window on the side to see three little troublemakers laughing at me.

"Open the damn door or I'm going to tell Delilah!" I stomped my foot and I heard Riku quietly chuckle. I tried to glare at him but it didn't work as he just grinned back at me. I looked back at the window to see Delilah laughing at me! Hah! So she was in on this too the ugly old hag! I went to kick at the door again but it opened and I fell inside. I heard everyone inside laughing at me along with Riku. Oh so now he's with them too?

"Sorry, Sora, but that was funny." Delilah told me as she waddled away into the kitchen to make God knows what. I glared at the younger kids laughing at me but they just giggled and ran behind the person who opened the door for me. Leon.

"Thanks Leon," I said but he just looked at me with his normal Mr. Sunshine look of death and stalked away. I turned around to see Riku looking quite surprised as Cloud ran by chasing three little kids with a big stick.

"You go putting that crap in my hair again and I'll pound you!" I saw that his hair was full of some sort of green substance and the kids just skipped away from him as if nothing was happening. Riku looked like he was about to ask what the hell was going on so I decided to tell him before he had to waste his lovely breath. Wait, I want to hear his voice first!

"What... uh..." Oh he's so articulate.

"Cloud and Leon work here part time." I answered and grabbed a handball that was being thrown at my head and stuck it in my little carrying bag that was so conveniently part of my outfit. Oh yes, I will have to thank Nina when I see her again. Now I have somewhere to put all those toys and laugh at the other kids when they lose them. That'll teach them to throw things at me. I would cackle right now if Riku didn't already have this weird look on his face because I was grinning insanely.

"So where is here?" He cautiously asked.

"The orphanage." I answered and he looked quite surprised and confused. I so hope he doesn't ask why I was there. Please don't ask.

"Why," No! Look a bird outside! "do," no look! It's your father riding a pink tricycle! "you live here?" Grrreat... I can tell this is going to be a great evening.

* * *

I sat on the bed of the room I shared with three of the other kids who I had gotten to go away by telling them that Delilah had baked cookies. Suckers. So now that Riku knows I live in a run down place like this, I'm sure he'll really still want to be my friend after I tell him why I'm here. I mean rich kids don't talk to losers like me do they?

"So uh..." I sat cross-legged on the bed as Riku seemed to be having a lot of fun staring at the pet snake that was in the room.

"Don't worry, he can't get out." I lied knowing full well that at least four times a week the snake is found in one of the cupboards or in the shower. He nodded his head hesitantly as if he knew that was a lie. He turned to me with a look like he was going to ask the question again but I stopped him this time.

"It was when I was six, my parents didn't get along that well." Oh my God, what am I going to do? Tell him my whole life story? "One day it got out of hand and my dad got a gun in his hand and aimed it at my mom. I thought I could get it away from him but my mom got shot anyway. Then my dad ran out of the house." Riku gave me a look I couldn't quite get. Oh no Sora, don't start sobbing now.

"It was my fault..." I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. No don't cry in front of Riku! He'll really not want to be your friend then! Rich kids and stupid kids like me don't mix! "When my father was interrogated he said he never was going to shoot her and that I made him pull the trigger. The safety lock was on and when I tried to push the gun out of his hand I turned it off!" I felt my face get hot and the tears started to pour down my face. "I killed my mom Riku!" I turned my head sharply and yelled at him. "My dad killed himself in jail because they said that it wasn't my fault, but they never meant it! I was just one of those kids that they wanted to get rid of so they told me that it wasn't my fault but they never meant it!" I kept screaming and Riku just kept staring at me with a blank look. Damn it! "It was my fault..." I burst out into a full sob and I thought that Riku must think I'm a weirdo with mental instabilities or something.

"It wasn't your fault." I turned my head as soon I heard the words come from his mouth. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "It wasn't your fault, Sora." I don't know what made me do it but I flung my arms around Riku's neck and hugged him tightly and kept crying. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and he stroked my hair with the other hand. When I started to quite down, I looked up at him with my now red eyes.

"You don't think I'm a weirdo?" I sniffed. He shook his head and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"You'll still be my friend? Even though I'm poor and, and-"

"I'd still be your friend no matter what, Sora." He cut me off and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I felt my face get hot again but I just went back to leaning my face on his chest.

"Sowa has a boyfriend! Sowa has a boyfriend!" I turned my head sharply to see some of the younger girls giggling in the doorway.

"Hey!" I jumped off the bed and threw a pillow at them. But they ran away and kept giggling. Oh I can see what kind of girls they'll turn into. Those type of girls who sit at home and giggle over yaoi. I can see it now, them sitting there reading something like _Gravitation_ and giggling insanely. I sighed and turned to Riku.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked, seeing that it was now around six o'clock.

"I'd love to. Let me just call my parents and tell them where I am." He smiled and I grinned back and ran off to see how dinner was coming along.

* * *

"Leon it's your turn to say grace." Delilah said and received a glare from the brunette as the twenty some odd kids and Cloud grinned at him.

"Leon?" He sighed and looked at the kids who eagerly awaited him. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed again.

"Fine. Over the lips and through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes." He said in the most disgruntled way possible and all the kids cheered and then started to scoff down their food. A horrible habit I think they gained from Cloud, who was already halfway through his meal and eyeing Leon's food. Riku raised an eyebrow at how similar the kids and Cloud ate and then slowly decided to eat the substance that Delilah made. No one knows what the heck she puts in it. But everyday it's a different color but has the same texture. It was smooth and clumpy and was served in a bowl. You could eat it with a fork, a knife, spoon, even your hands. All I know was that it tasted good. But you only got one serving which always caused Cloud to steal from Leon who just normally stared at his food like he would eventually make it explode with heat vision or something.

Riku seemed to be enjoying it even though he certainly did not like that it was unidentifiable.

"Leon, are you done?" Cloud looked at the brunette's bowl of food eagerly.

"No." Leon took a bite out of it and set his spoon down.

"Now?" Leon just sat in his chair watching the kids eat their food, making Cloud very annoyed. Everyone sat quietly eating until Cloud decided to try to spoon out some of Leon's food. Leon stabbed Cloud's arm with his own spoon, making the kids laugh and Cloud sent Leon a pouting glare. This happened frequently during dinner until Leon's eye suddenly twitched and the bowl of 'it' flew towards Cloud's face. Cloud ducked in time but it smacked Delilah right in the face. She glared at him and grabbed her bowl and forked some of the strange food at Leon who leaned back in his chair so it would miss. Of course, then this started a food fight. The casualties: Riku's hair was now full of the sticky substance, four kids also had it in their hair, the rest of them had stained clothes and Delilah had hidden behind a cooking pan that was now very dirty. I myself was so used to this by now that I had hid under the table and Leon had managed to make it out with nothing but a little of it on his nose. Cloud was covered head to toe in it because the kids always gang up on Cloud because they find his threats funny.

Everyone was laughing and Cloud got up from his spot on the floor where he had pretended to have died and walked over to Leon. "You have some on your nose, Squall." He leaned forward and licked it off of the tip of Leon's nose, causing the brunette's eyes to go wide in shock. The room went silent as all the kids looked eagerly to see what would happen to Cloud. Delilah raised an eyebrow at the two before clapping her hands together.

"Well, it seems like _Transformers _is on!" All the kids immediately started to scream and race into the small living room where they would all gather to worship transformers. I would have gone too, I mean who doesn't want to worship that show, except for the interesting event that was unfolding in front of me. Leon had stepped closer to Cloud, so close their faces were almost touching.

"Well, you have some on your mouth." Leon smirked and pressed his lips against Cloud's. Cloud seemed just as surprised as I was for he just stood their like he was shocked into... standing there. Leon withdrew from Cloud who was still standing there with a confused look on his face as Leon smirked at him and walked off. Cloud turned and looked at me like he thought I knew what just happened. I shrugged and Cloud touched his lips with his fingers, and then hurried off to go find where Leon had went to.

"Well, that was quite unexpected." Riku said and I nodded in agreement. That was strange...

* * *

After Riku left, Delilah told me that I had a message on the answering machine. After practically trying to beat the thing into working for me, the tape started to play.

"Hey Sora! It's your turn this year!" My turn...what? "Well, I decided that I wanted to go tomorrow so I'll meet you at the mall at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late! Okay bye, bye!" And then the phone clicked. And then the answering machine burst into flames. How lovely. I knew that thing was going to go any day now anyways. As I walked into the kitchen to find the fire extinguisher it finally hit me.

Selphie had called for a reason. I looked at the calendar and stared at it in horror. This week, along with Valentine's Day, was Tidus's birthday. His birthday plus Valentine's Day meant that every year Selphie went shopping for him. And every year someone else had to go with her so that the others could recover from their horrifying experience they had last time.

And this year...I had to go with her.

"Sora! The answering machine is on fire, boy!"I heard Delilah scream from the other room, followed by multiple other shrieks and yells and screams. Oh yeah, the fire extinguisher.

Oops.

* * *

Phew, I hope that was okay. See the scene with Riku and Sora I had the perfect scenarioand the perfect reason as to why Sora lived there and everything was great... until I sat down to write it and my mind went blank. It was horrible, I couldn't remember it at all. So I hope that this horrible excuse of an attempt is suitable since my 'perfect' scene in my head went out the window.

So thanks to my 'beta,' I believe that's what she could be considered, for finally deciding to read the chapter and let me finally post it. I also reread it to make sure she didn't make any changes to something important, so I did some work too! Okay, enough of this crap, go review!


	6. DDay at the Mall

So, I finally got myself to sit down and write this chapter. Imagine watching the Dsiney channel and then all of a sudden some random guy pops up and starts talknig about inspiration and writing and stuff like that. That's what got me to finally write this chapter. Eheheh. Sad isn't it? I hope it's okay, because parts of it I didn't really know how I was going to write it and this chapter is mostly like... stuff I felt like putting in. Oh yes it's part of the plot, but...yeah whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. They all belong to Disney and Square. Now if they did belong to me, well, let's just say that Kairi would go missing for a lnog time and a mjor plot part would be Riku and Sora-

Okay well, on to the chapter! (Even though I don't think it's my best >.>;;)

* * *

So today was D-Day for shopping. I met Selphie at 8:05 because the bus was stuck in traffic. It wasn't pretty. 

"You wasted 5 **whole** minutes of Tidus shopping time! Do you know what could have been bought in 5 minutes? Anything!" Selphie snarled at me and dragged me from the front of the mall inside.

"I repeat **five** minutes late! How could you?" She looked at me with watery eyes and I tried frantically to save myself.

"What if I buy you ice cream?" I said getting ready for the pounce of death.

"Really?" She leapt at me but I carefully jumped out of the way so then she just started to giggle and hop about. I followed her skip to the food court and cursed myself for agreeing to buy her ice cream. I paid for a triple scoop mint chocolate chip cone and she started to lick it furiously. I bought a strawberry cone, my favorite, and sat on a bench as she laid out the plan of action for this shopping trip.

"Right first the game shop, and then we have to make our way through the sea of disgusting people who want to buy the same game as I do but they can't because its for my Tidy Widey and then..." I had learned that the plan for you to do is just follow Selphie and hope that she doesn't cause a scene. I should have known better then when we got to the game store to buy the latest version of DDR.

"Miss... please just let us get a ladder-"

"No! I don't need no stinkin' ladder!" She waved her hand franticly at the top of the shelves and then got an evil glint in her eye. "Sora..." No, please, spare me! "Can you go get it?" She looked at me with these wide eyes that took up half her face and I couldn't stand them. No, the evil mesmerizing power of the giant sparkling eyes...

So of course, being the gentleman I was, I forgot all about the guy who offered to get a ladder and started to climb the shelves. Why do they make sure high shelves? Do they want people to not buy the game? When I finally reached the top, as I grabbed the game case I smacked my head on the ceiling. Very smooth. So then I fell off the shelves as Selphie screamed as everyone saw me fall off the shelves like a moron and rip the perfectly new red pair of pants that Riku's mom had made me. So as I lay on the ground Selphie ignored the fact that now the pants were ripped up the side, and grabbed the game from my hands and walked to the counter to buy it. I'm so happy she cares.

I walked over to the counter only to have Selphie start dragging me away to go to the next store she wanted to buy something at. Of course, there had to be a scene at that store too.

"What do you mean you're out of this kind of hair gel?" Selphie growled at the poor unsuspecting employee of the store. They were out of the type of hair gel that Tidus liked the best, but he would use any kind really.

"I'm sorry miss but there are other kinds for you to-"

"I don't **want** another kind, I **want** that brand! What kind of customer service is this? I want to speak to your manager!" The employee tried to save himself from Selphie's wrath but to no avail, the manager had to be called.

"What's the problem miss?" He asked politely.

"No hair gel, that's the problem!" She huffed and started to tap her foot.

"I'm sorry, but there will be a new shipment in a week-"

"A week? His birthday is this week! I can't get him this low grade crap. I need **this** brand. What kind of crappy store is this that they can't stock their products right?"

"I'm sorry miss but can I-"

"Look at this!" She grabbed my hair and pointed to my hair. "Do you think he gets his hair like this using these cheap stuff?" The manager looked at my hair. Excuse me, but that is mostly natural. "No! And see?' She pulled on my hair. "It's strong because he uses the good stuff!" I tried to get away from Selphie but she just continued to demonstrate how strong and spiky my hair was. The manager finally ended up giving Selphie his newly bought bottle of the same brand of hair gel and we got out of the store. My poor hair, it's now probably all disfigured from all the pulling. My head hurts too.

Surprisingly she ended up sitting on a bench and I looked at her in shock. Since when does Selphie stop shopping for Tidus' presents? I sat down next to her and then looked at my poor ripped pants.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she sighed and I looked up from my pants as she interrupted my thoughts from drifting off to that certain silver haired hottie.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, Cloud slept over last night-"

"Cloud sleeps over?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, practically every night he's over 'till early in the morning or he sleeps over. Leon sometimes goes over his house." That's interesting...

"Anyway, they must have had an argument because it was too quite in the house."

"What do you mean... too quite?" I looked at her.

"Ya know, it was _too_ quite." I kept looking at her with a confused look. "It was too quite for a night when Cloud _sleeps_ over." Oh my God. Does she really mean...? She winked at me before continuing. "And when I saw Leon this morning he was more... angry looking then he normally looks." That must look frightening.

"Well, let's help!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to set operation "get Leon to confess his feelings for Cloud," and this seems great! He he, oh yes!

"How could we do that?" Selphie questioned me.

"You call Leon and tell him that you need him to come to the mall. Make up some excuse. I'll call Cloud and tell him I'm buying lunch. It may cost me money but it's worth it!" I stood up and a bright light shined down on me and heavenly choruses rang through the air. Well maybe the light was from the sun passing overhead and the heavenly chorus was really my cell phone ringing, but that was damn well close enough! I fumbled with my pocket, noticing again that my pants were ripped and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey cutie." I heard Riku snickered through the line.

"Riku!" I practically screamed. Gosh, is this what I've been degraded to? Squealing like a crazed fan girl on drugs when he calls?

"I didn't know you missed me that much."

"Oh shut up!" I pouted. "What's up?" At that moment Selphie's phone started to ring with that tune of song that went "Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover-" and then it got cut off when she answered the phone. Unfortunately that was very loud and Riku snickered into the phone.

"Sora, I didn't know you wanted me that bad." My face started to get really warm. "But if you really want to, I'll be the last part of that line-"

"Shut up! That was Selphie's phone!" I growled and heard Riku laugh into the phone. Ah, what a heavenly laugh. Man, I think I really do need some help.

"Your at the mall right? I saw Leon as I was walking around town and he told me he was on his way to see his sister because she left her keys at home. So we're going to meet you okay?" I nodded and then realized that he couldn't see it.

"Uh sure! But what, isn't Leon going to be home later?" I asked.

"He says he has to go see someone..." Riku lowered his voice, "he's going to go over Cloud's, so if you were planning something with Selphie about them, you don't have to worry anymore." I scowled. No! My perfect plan was being ruined... by the people the plan was for! "Well, any ways, we're almost there. Talk to you later." I looked at Selphie who had this extreme smile on her face.

"Yes! They are going to get back together!" She clapped and giggled. What was she listening in on our conversation? Wait...what did she mean, 'back together?' Before I was about to ask she interrupted me by saying that Kairi had decided to come meet her here for a reason that the redhead didn't get to on the phone. Doesn't matter, she can't ruin my day when Riku is coming.

* * *

Riku removed his helmet and put it in his motorcycle as Leon got off his own bike. At the same time, Kairi pulled into a parking spot across from them and instantly got out of it and approached Riku. 

"What are you doing here?" She scowled at Riku, not even recognizing the brunette that was standing next to him.

"What does it look like? I came to shop." Riku raised an eyebrow at the redhead in front of him who was wearing a very nice pink outfit. _Too bad she's doesn't compliment it,_ Riku thought as Leon started on way away from them to the mall, obviously not interested in their quarrel.

"Really? Or did you come just because Sora was here?" Kairi crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess that could be the one reason I did come. I wasn't planning on coming today but then I ran into Leon and he said he was meeting Sora and Selphie."

"So, any chance you get to ruina dayI have to hang out with Sora, you'll be there?" She snarled at him.

"I had no idea that you were coming." Riku narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not, you're here now."

"Why does it bother you so much? Can't we all just get along?" Riku smirked at the familiar phrase that people used that made Kairi glare at him fiercely.

"I won't let you use him."

"For what?" Riku raised his eyebrow.

"For your... sex toy!" She blurted out, making Riku's eye widen in surprise.

"Well...That _was_ what I was planning on..." He paused. "But then I remembered that I wanted to amend for my past mistakes. I wasn't going to let that happen again." Kairi's eyes were wide in shock and then narrowed again at him.

Selphie's phone had rung; it was Leon telling us that he was outside waiting. When we got outside, I saw Kairi and Riku locked in a glaring contest. Before I was about to go try to break them up a shiny new Volvo pulled up in front of us. Oh how shiny it was...wait, let's try not to get sidetracked by the shiny pretty object in front of me. Then I saw Cloud's spiky hair appear over the top of the car and then he came around to our side, wearing his silly grin.

"Look who I picked up on the way!" He opened the door and out came Namine. What was it, the D-Day that I had to go through was becoming a reunion? "She was walking home from the library and then I remembered who she was and offered her a ride. Then when I told her I was coming to meet you guys she got very-" He stopped dead when he saw Leon walk past him, almost in that slow dramatic motion you see in the movies, and turn to face them both with his normal angry glaring. When Namine closed the door and saw that the tension was becoming so thick you could cut it with a glue stick,(Really, saying a knife wouldn't cut it. It was really thick tension. Like the ones when you see in the movies where someone sees an old friend on the side of the enemy or something and then everyone is like "Gasp! Oh my God!") she smiled warmly at all of us.

"Well, why don't we go see how Riku and Kairi are holding up?" She then directed her smile at me and I think I got confused on wether I was gay or bi. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat and then I turned a furious red and shook my head and quickly agreed as I ran towards Riku. Oh shit, what the hell was that?

"Hey Riku!" I smiled warmly and he turned to face me and I saw that his face instantly lit up and he grinned at me.

"Well, hello. I was just having a lovely conversation with Kairi about-" He paused slightly, "the weather." Why was I so sure that it wasn't the weather they were talking about? I really don't know what it was, but it sure wasn't the weather... I don't think I ever saw two people glare at each other so much because of a sunny day.

"Yeah… the weather." Kairi added in but with a hint of malice and a vicious glare at Riku. I think... I need to change my best friend qualifications. She's starting to scare me with all this... glaring.

"So are you guys ready to go eat?" Selphie bounced up next to me and Kairi nodded with Riku.

"Well, let's not let them wait any longer!" she smiled and bounced away. I think this day is becoming something like a less intense version of the twilight zone. Really.

I hoped that Cloud didn't have psychic abilities to know that I was going to call him and offer to buy food.

* * *

When we got to the food court, Leon sat on one side of the table and Cloud was about to sit on the other far side, until Selphie took his seat. How convenient for him that the only other open seat was next to Leon. Haha, start operation, "get Leon and Cloud together because they are too moronic to admit their feelings." 

"Well I think I'm going to go get some food now." I glanced at Selphie to see if she got the point.

"Right, why don't Kairi, Namine and I go to look and You and Riku can go?" She smiled.

"What about my food?" Cloud looked like he was about to die as he stared at us with giant puppy eyes. Sheesh, he's so obsessed over food!

"Don't worry I'll get you something." Riku grinned and before I knew it, me and Riku were as far away from the table as possible without missing out on their conversation. For some weirdly convenient reason, the mall was practically empty so we could hear them with mostly no problem.

"Good, now, we can see what happens." Selphie appeared beside me making me jump in surprise. "Don't worry, I sent Kairi and Namine to go get the food." She winked and sat watching. She pulled out a radio and I raised an eyebrow at it. "I put a voice recorder thingy, like the ones they use in the movies on Leon. He didn't notice it because he's so used to me jumped all over him." She grinned from ear to ear and I was surprised she was able to think of that before hand. Did she carry this in her tiny minute purse the whole time? When I was about to ask Selphie if she had seen where Riku had gone, the radio crackled to life.

"So..." I heard Cloud try to strike up a conversation and watched as he nervously glanced at the brunette next to him. Leon glanced at him and then I heard him curse under his breath on the radio.

"Man, I'm real sorry about last night..." Cloud leaned forward in his chair trying to get eye contact with Leon who just ended up looked to the side.

"Oh come off it!" Cloud hissed and banged his hand on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked in his annoyed voice and Cloud scowled at him.

"You! You're pissed at me for something. And if it was because I made fun of you for being afraid of butterflies, I'm sorry dude." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Leon, afraid of butterflies? Selphie must of seen my face and opened her mouth to I guess explain but Leon got to it first.

"I was three Cloud,** three**." Leon growled and Cloud chuckled.

"Age doesn't matter; you got afraid of butterflies because it landed on you."

"It landed on my nose to be exact and when you got this giant monarch butterfly on your face with its wings blocking your vision, that's not exactly fun."

"So why didn't you squash it?" Cloud teased and received a hard look from Leon.

"Because one, it would have gotten all over my face. Two, I was walking when it happened and in my confusion I fell over a bridge into the stupid freezing stream."

"So, you're afraid because you were 'attacked' in the butterfly house at the zoo?" Cloud snickered. I could practically hear the angry glare that Leon was giving Cloud.

"I got this scar from the stupid rocks in the stream. Does that help clear it up a bit better for your dense mind?" Leon growled and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think scars lasted that long..." Leon shot him a look I couldn't figure out and Cloud sighed.

"I'm sorry, Squall." Cloud said his name with a slight drag over it as if to get Leon's attention. Leon looked up from where he was glaring holes into the table at Cloud. And then he smiled his awkward small smile at the blonde. Cloud instantly got his silly grin on his face and then-

"Sora."

"What the hell?" I jumped up and turned around to see Riku smirking at me.

"Hello, I just thought I'd come back with the food," he held up the tray that he had in his hand.

"Did you...pay for mine?" I asked and he nodded. "Riku! I told you before that I can pay for myself!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well, I felt like buying you lunch," he smiled at me. I think that was a different smile because although his normal ones were nice, this one made me want to scream out "Riku rape me now!" Of course, I held that in just in case some police officer happened to be standing nearby. Instead I went over with my head low to try to hide the tremendous blush that must have been on my face, grabbed the tray and mumbled that we should be going back to the table.

When we got back, Kairi and Namine just sat down and Namine handed Selphie a tray.

"Thanks!" Selphie said excitedly and started to scoff down the food. Riku placed a tray in front of Cloud I didn't see him holding before and the blonde instantly started to gulp the food down.

"Sora, your pants are ripped," Riku said and I laughed nervously.

"Yeah... uh..."

"Don't worry, my mother would be glad to fix it for you," he told me and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to get in trouble for ripping perfectly new clothes. I was pretty sure Nina would have a fit... or something scarier.

When we were done eating, Selphie declared that she would have a sleep over for the girls tonight. They all agreed, even though tomorrow is a school day. Have hey no priorities? Sheesh I mean-

"Why don't you sleep over today, Sora?" Riku smiled at me. Oh my God. Yes. Can I sleep in your bed too?

"What about a sleep over at Riku's!" Cloud exclaimed and laughed as Leon's face dropped.

"That sounds great," Riku nodded and looked back at me.

"Well, Sora?" What are you denser then me? Oh course! Take me home with you!

"Come on, Squall," Cloud whined and Leon snorted. "That's a yes in my book!" Cloud flashed a big grin at us and Riku got up from the table.

"Okay then let's get going." Kairi gave Riku the most evil glare I have ever seen her give and then got up to follow Selphie and Namine who were busy talking about something. I like Namine's hair.

So then we started out to go to our vehicles, Cloud dragging Leon by the hand, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed happy, if it's possible for him to be happy. The only thing interesting that happened on the way was that Riku grabbed my hand and held it as we walked. I was pretty sure that I was either 1) dead or 2) the luckiest person in the world right now. After pinching myself enough times to have Riku look at me funny, I was certain it was the second one.

* * *

Yeah! It's over! I proof read it because my beta is too busy being a pain to read it. Pfft, yeah the loser. Well, I promise that next chapter will be way more interesting and entertaining. At least I believe it will be. I mean, how can a sleepover _not _be interesting? (wink wink) hehe. 

Oh, and I wonder if any of you picked up hints at what could be a problem in the future... but don't worry! The power of peace and love will always prevail! (coughs loudly)

So now go! Review and make me feel better about my crappy chapter! Constructive criticism is also welcomed. :)


	7. A little Action at a Sleepover

Wow! Another update! I think this one was pretty fast, so maybe I can get some reviews about that? Hehe. Well, this one is shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter will be longer most likely because something big happens in that one! Well something big also happens in this one, but it's not as big as- oh whatever!

Disclaimer: If I **did** own Kingdom Hearts and everyone in it, there would be a yaoi movie in production that involved a lot of Riku and Sora, showers,the rain, boys without tops, and many other things. But since that isn't out there, it's safe to say that I don't own the character or the game that belong to Square and Disney.

Warning: Yeah...this chapter was wierd for me to write or something because of a certain event that I cannot write well, so just bear with me on this one. The next chapter will be, I think, way better.

* * *

"Oh no." Riku announced quietly to us as we walked inside his mansion. I rose an eyebrow at him and looked around inside to see what could be the problem, and then I saw _him._ Oh you thought there couldn't be enough silver haired people in this story already but it just so happened that this...thing of_ pure designer evil_ was sitting in the living room chatting with Nina. Who was this man if utter evil you say? Well his name was Ansem.

Oh yes, Ansem was the embodiment of a crazed loon who was obsessed with fashion. I didn't mention him before, in my thoughts, because I thought it might jinx our day of shopping. I was so thrilled to see Selphie was so occupied by her problem with her brother, I thought I had gotten away from the psychopath. But alas, it seems that he has to show up.

"Riku, honey, you're home!" Nina bounced up from her chair and came to greet us. "Oh are these your friends?" Riku nodded and she looked Cloud and Leon over. "But Sora is your boyfriend right?" My jaw must of dropped as Riku got this blank look on his face and then scowled at his mother. He was about to say something when it came striding over.

"Darkness!" he waved his arms in the air and I backed a bit away from him. I still did not get how Selphie and he were able to have a conversation about the clothes in the store when the most I ever heard out of him was 'Darkness!' and "Submit!' Seriously, was I the only one who could not figure out how Selphie managed to buy her clothes from this guy?

"Hello, Ansem." Riku looked at him and was about to head up the stairs when Ansem shouted "Submit!" and Nina clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh yes, I agree!" Nina said. Oh so Nina also understands him? Nina suddenly grabbed Cloud's arm and proceeded to drag him into the room that she had taken my measurements for my outfit.

"Hey, yo lady!" Cloud's eyes bugged and Ansem seemed to practically glide across the floor, somewhat like if you think of a menacing crazed vampire. Yeah, that's close enough. Leon seemed a bit annoyed at this since his eyes narrowed even more then I thought was possible and followed them.

"Okay..." Riku looked at them go into the other room and then turned to me.

"Well, why don't I give you a tour of the house in the meantime? Last time I didn't so you might get lost." I nodded, at least I think I did. I was staring too hard at his beautiful smile to notice what I was doing. I followed him through the house and he showed me where all the rooms were and then we got to a large glass door. When we walked through it I was greeted by a giant sized indoor pool. Ah, what I wouldn't give to see Riku in a bathing suit. I started to grin insanely and Riku gave me a weird look that made me clear my throat and walk causally towards the pool. I stood by the side and stared at my reflection. I should really pay attention in science class more, it drives me insane wondering how this reflection thing works. Something about the light and that was all I could remember.

"SORA!" I squeaked and jumped away from the very loud and high pitched squeal from behind me. Unfortunately, I was standing a bit too close to the pool side and jumped right into the pool. Smooth Sora, very smooth. So after telling myself how stupid I must seem, I realized I had not swum to the surface yet and was sitting on the bottom of the pool. So not wanting to, ya know, drown in Riku's indoor pool, I pushed off the floor and took a deep breath when I surfaced. I looked up to see none other then Sephiroth staring at me.

"I baked you a cake!" He smiled and gave it to Riku. "I'll let Riku hold it for now." He said and...skipped away. Woah, scary image there. Oh and I see that there is another person who cares for my safety. I grumbled as I climbed out of the pool and immediately started to shiver.

"Your cake," Riku walked over to me and held out the cake.

"What, no instructions?" I asked a bit surprised.

"No, he wrote them on using the icing." Riku smiled. My teeth started to chatter as I took the cake away from him and Riku frowned. "You should get out of those wet clothes Sora." I stared at him, and wondered if he had a secret meaning under those words. Riku blinked and then when he finally realized what I was thinking he made a face. "You're such a pervert Sora!" He laughed. I pouted and shoved the cake on his shirt.

"Hey now!" He growled at me. I practically cackled at him and tried to run away but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. "Now," he breathed on my neck. Oh man, this isn't good. "I think that you should go take a warm shower so you don't get a cold in those wet clothes." I tried to struggle free but of course, Riku was Mr. Strong and Smarty Pants so he dragged me to the bathroom. He finally let me go and I was about to push him out of the bathroom but then I remembered that I don't know how to work his shower. Seriously, it looked so weird! It had a lot of knobs and everything in it and was a huge walk in shower. I don't take my chances with lots of knobs anymore, last time I did that was in lab at school. Let's just say that Kairi's hair turned puke green and my shirt caught on fire. Now, I know a shower can't set me on fire, but who knows, it could like...explode or something!

"So you turn it on like this," Riku must have saw the look of confusion on my face and had walked into the shower to show me how it turned on. Woah, wait a second there, I see skin. I see a bare chest, what happened to his shirt? I turned around and saw it on the sink counter, and it was now a pink and white color from the frosting. Okay calm down Sora, he just has his shirt off because it's all dirty. Right? Right, so just don't look at him and...

"Sora?" Riku's face was about five inches away from my face.

"Uh, y-yeah?" I stuttered out and felt my face getting red. "I'm listening." Riku sighed and turned back around and was explaining the shower again to me. Good, so that left me to staring at his muscled back. No! Use your will power Sora and think of something to do! Occupy yourself...and... okay! I'll go take off my wet shirt in preparation of the shower. Right, by the time I get it off, Riku will be done and gone and I'll be taking a nice warm shower. Halfway through taking off my shirt, it was just almost over my head when I stopped. Wait, I have no muscles! What if Riku sees me? Of course he will, he's kneeling down right there! I have nothing but... skin and bones, I don't even have some form of fat on my body! I suddenly felt some warm water soaking through my shirt and making my hair flatten out. Oh shit, okay just get your shirt back on-

"Need some help?" Riku said in a very...suggestive voice and I felt my fingers let go of the shirt over my head as Riku pulled it off. Oh God, no! I saw Riku's face very close to mine and saw him throw the shirt gracefully outside of the shower. Okay breathe, in...out... I started to back away from Riku getting a bit flustered at how close he was. Sure, I keep hoping that he'll come and molest me but when he's finally close enough to, I chicken out. Where is your bravery Sora? I mentally smacked myself as I felt the coolness of the tiles on the wall. Oops, I just got myself up on the wall and Riku is getting closer every second. I zoned out a bit as I started to ogle at Riku's chest and how well built he was, I'm sure he could do a whole lot with his hands. Hehe. Riku's hands were now on the wall on either side of me and he was staring intensely in my eyes. I was so mesmerized by him; I felt my conscience slipping away as his body slowly inched closer towards mine. I tried one futile attempt to back up even more, but of course, people don't have the ability to go through walls so then I was pinned to the wall by Riku and felt his breath on my face while my chest moved up and down on his as I started to breath faster. Finally I lost all my sanity and pushed my lips against his.

Riku instantly pushed back on mine and I felt the warmth of his body press against mine. I felt a sensation in my lower body as he crashed his hips into mine and I moaned loudly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I lost all will power over myself and I quickly knotted my hands into his hair and brought his face down to mine. His tongue slid over every inch of my mouth as his hand started to cover across my side and around to the back. Finding it hard to keep my mind straight, I was just about to try to break away when something rubbed against a very sensitive part of my body causing me to gasp and my fists balled in his hair making it seem like his hair was going to be pulled out. Riku pulled away only for a second before starting to make a trail of kisses down my neck and then bit on the side of it making my eyes go wide.

"Yo." In that one sentence my ecstasy was shattered as my eyes went wide at the sight of Cloud in the doorway. I started to breathe heavily, I guess from all my excitement, and Riku turned his head slightly to look at the intruder. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said as casual as if he just walked in on us as we were having story time or something. Riku straightened up and my grip on his hair loosened as he sent Cloud a rather furious look. "Nina only told me the way to this one." He held his hands up in the air defensively. Riku sighed and pulled away from me and started out the door. Cloud looked at me and I felt my face get extremely hot as I ran out after Riku. As soon as I got out Cloud closed the door behind him and left me with Riku in the hallway. Well, this is awkward.

Riku suddenly had me against the opposite wall and the most I could do was widen my eyes in surprise and try not to faint. He leaned down and nipped at my neck and then pulled back.

"You're mine now." He smirked and started down the hall. Okay, time to try to reboot my brain. Okay...T-minus 5...4...3...2...1...

"Oh shit!" I shouted as loud as possible without realizing it and ran after Riku.

* * *

"Oh boy, it seems Cloud really likes Sephiroth's food!" Nina smiled as Cloud scoffed down every piece of food within a two foot radius of his plate. Ansem had, thankfully left, and Cloud had now donned his newest outfit. It was a black shirt that had one long sleeve on the left and there was a a type of shoulder pad that had a silver wolf's head with a ring in it's mouth. He had on a few belts and black pants. It was a very nice cloth or whatever it was. It felt nice, hehe. Although I would never let Leon know I touched Cloud because I'm sure he would have a fit. Nina had made it a point to fill Riku and I in on the fact that Leon looked like he was going to explode because Ansem was fussing over Cloud some much. When Ansem was finally done with putting the outfit on for Cloud, Leon made it a point to stalk over and possessively kiss Cloud and give Ansem a vicious glare.

"Oh, Sora, dear, what's that on your neck?" Nina tilted her head slightly to get a better look at my neck. Wait... my neck...

"N-nothing!" my hand flew up to cover my neck and I'm sure my face flushed because Nina started to giggle crazily.

"So Riku finally got you huh?" Cloud grinned lazily at me and I was pretty sure that my face couldn't get any more red. Riku, of course, had to do his victorious smirk at me making me try to glare at him which proved futile because everyone started to laugh. Well of course, besides Mr. Sunshine, but I'm that's obvious by now.

* * *

After dinner, Nina had scared us all to going to bed. How? She told us if we stayed up we had to try on more outfits and help her set up her yaoi fan club. I'm sure that the girls at the orphanage would have a grand time with Nina; I think I should have them meet one time. Leon and Cloud shared a room, which led me to think very suggestive thoughts about their relationship.

"Want to sleep in my room?" Riku asked me. Haha, and lose my virginity? I'm sorry but not yet.

"No!" I quickly said and Riku shrugged.

"Fine you can have my old room."

Now, I thought sleeping in Riku's room was going to be bad, but his old room was just plain... horrifying. Imagine lying in a bed that was so oversized it could fit about six grown men. Placed all around the sides of the bed were stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes, and they were all facing you. Of course in the day time, that might not be so menacing, but at night when it's pitch black and the only thing you can see if the light reflecting off their eyes, Now that's a bit spooky. I was lying on my back, when I titled my head up slightly to see a giant pair of glass eyes staring at me. Oh my God. I shot up and scrambled off my bed to see this huge giant teddy bear looking at me. It was so disturbing; I'm so serious, they were all _watching_ me. So what else to do when the room you're trying to sleep in is full of killer stuffed animals?

"Riku?" I shuffled into the room at about 1:30 in the morning in my pajamas that consisted of a big sweatshirt and shorts that were a little above my knees. "Riikuu?" I whispered louder.

"Yeah?" I heard him say, sounding as awake as he did during the day. Does he sleep? Oh no, I hope he isn't like... a vampire... wait what am I talking about? He was standing out in the sun before sheesh. Clearing that stupid thought out of my head I shuffled a bit closer to the outline of the bed I saw.

"Uhm..." I was right at the side of it now looking down at Riku. He had his hands behind his head and his sheets were a bit lower then his thighs, where his black silk pants barely clung to his hips. I could swear that his eyes seemed to be shinning in the dark as he stared up at the ceiling, his stomach moving up and down as he breathed. I fiddled with the edge of my hoodie, thinking that it would have been better if I had formed a plan in my mind before fleeing the other room to come and ask Riku if I could sleep with him so he could protect me from his evil possessed stuffed animals.

I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me down on his bed as I made a small "oomph," sound. I was lying on my side looking at his wall that had this very mean looking picture of a bad guy from a video game who had his sword all bloodied. Oh great, this is going to be even better. Riku must have felt me tense up because I felt the bed move as he rolled over on his side and his arm went across my body and pulled me closer to him.

"Good night, Sora." I felt his breath on my neck as his head moved to rest above mine on his pillow. I slowly relaxed and closed my eyes and curled up next to him.

I'm positive that Riku protected me from the scary guy on the wall.

* * *

Ah yes, the scene of doom. You can all probably tell what scene I'm talking about because there is no way that I have any ability to describe kissing from a person's perspective. I was thinking about changing it to, I think it's called third person, but then I thought it would make the chapter seem choppy or something. So you will have to suffer with Sora's horrible description of what happened. Eheh.

But alas! This chapter was not a cliffie! At least I believe not, so don't go thinking the story is over yet! We still have to find out what Kairi has been up to and what happens on Valentine's day (which is the next chapter) and the school trip! So (I have to say this) don't touch that dial! Hehe.

I also got my beta to read this chapter this time and also proofread after my beta read it too so it should have better grammer/spelling. I hope.

Yay! Go review and/or make some constructive criticism and make me happy!


	8. Revelations

I so hate when I upload the story and then all the paragraphs are bunched together. Grrr... so if any of the paragraphs are like... not paragraphs or something blame it on the site and my horrible ablility to find where the paragraph marks were.

So, I have been ona rampage of uploads haven't I?Strange thing as to how the Disney man can inspire me.

Disclaimer Read the ones before, I don't own it.

Warning: Uhm... none this chapter, except for... well I can't say that or it will spoil it huh?

* * *

I felt my mind start to ease out of the darkness of sleep, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. Not when I felt snug and warm next to Riku.

Oh.

My hands instantly went to my chest and then patted down the rest of my body. Okay, so I still have my clothes. I felt his breath across the back of my neck as he securely had his arm around me. Maybe I can pretend to sleep some more and then I'll have an excuse for staying in the bed with him.

"Riku! Sora! Breakfast is ready!" Nina's piercing shriek from down the stairs brought my mind fully to reality as my eyes shot open and I groaned. I don't want to go to school...maybe they will let me stay home and bake cookies with Sephiroth.

"Mmm..." Riku's head went down to my neck where he started to breath in through his nose and he sighed. "I'm not hungry for food..." I felt his warm hand start to slid up under my sweatshirt and I jumped off his bed in a rush and tripped over nothing and fell on my face.

"Well, uh, I'm hungry for some bacon!" I flew up from where I had landed on the floor and started to swiftly walk out of the room.

When I got to the breakfast table, Nina was sitting at the table chatting to Cloud and Leon, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was really talking to herself. I sat down in one of the chairs across of Cloud as he slowly ate his eggs and hash browns. Hmm... Cloud eating slowly...and looking half asleep... I looked towards Leon who seemed unusually bright this morning and was eating a lot more then I have ever seen him eat.  
"Sora, honey, some bacon?" Nina smiled warmly at me and I nodded my head as she put what I believed to be 5 pounds of bacon on my plate. I think that I should come over for breakfast more often. She put the plate back down and then turned to Cloud and Leon. "Before you leave for school, put your sheets in the washing machine, please. I already put fresh ones up in your room so you can make your bed." She giggled and then went over to pile some bacon on Riku's plate. I rose an eyebrow at Cloud who had turned a bright red color and was now trying to look at everything but me. Leon snickered at him and I was pretty sure something had happened last night. Now the part that disturbed me was, how did Nina know?

After I finished downing all the bacon I could eat, I went back upstairs to find my bag that had my new clothes in it.

"Looking for this?" I turned around from staring at the evil stuffed animal room, hoping I wouldn't have to go in there, I saw Riku holding my carrying bag. I smiled and walked towards him, expecting him to hand it to me. Of course it seemed that Riku wanted some kind of payment for finding my bag. Leading me to being pushed against the wall melting under Riku's lips.

"Stop fondling each other or you'll be late for school!" Nina called from up the stairs making me remember what I had wanted to get from Riku and grabbed the bag from his hand and was about to run away fast enough to get to an empty room and closed the door behind me before Riku caught me.

* * *

When we got to school, I shoved my carrying bag in my locker along with the stitched up version of my outfit that I was wearing the other day. Today, I had chosen the yellow outfit Nina had made for me. 

"Hey Sora!" I turned around to see Namine waving at me from down the hall. I smiled and waved back at her as she approached me.

"How was your sleep over?" She asked and picked up the books I had on the floor and handed them to me.

"Great. How was yours?" I asked, trying to avoid telling her that I had made out with Riku in his shower.

"Oh it was good too. I taught Selphie how to not blow up her oven." She laughed and Selphie came over and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey! At least my cookies didn't taste like cardboard!" She protested and earned an angry look from Kairi who was just about to join our group. Kairi opened her mouth to say something to Selphie but then raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's that on your neck?" She pointed and the two other girls tilted their head to see what she was talking about. What about my neck? Wait... memory... coming back...

"N-nothing!" I clasped my hand over my neck and then felt two arms snake around my waist. I titled my head up to see two beautiful eyes looking down at me with a smirk and then Riku looked at Kairi.

"Nothing you need to worry your little mind about, Kairi." I heard the vicious undertone dripping from her name as Kairi narrowed her eyes at him. Selphie giggled and then screamed and pranced over to glomp Tidus who unsuspectingly fell over. That poor boy, I don't see how he's able to keep up with Selphie between her normal behavior and her dangerous sugar rushes. Kairi opened her mouth to retort but Namine interjected.

"Let's head to first class shall we?" She smiled and grabbed Kairi's arm and started to usher her down the hall. Yes, Namine the savior has once again stopped a glaring battle between Kairi and Riku.  
There was nothing of importance that happened that day at school. Besides the hallways happening to be empty when both me and Riku were out of our classes. But that didn't bother me, oh no, being pushed against lockers by my silver haired hottie was alright by me. Unfortunately we didn't have gym together that day, otherwise something very fun might have happened in the locker rooms.

But when I got home, I was faced with a problem. I had forgotten that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and I'm pretty sure that I should get Riku something. Anything at all. So being the idiot I was I decided to venture out to the mall to buy something for Riku. Ironically, the thing I bought him was the necklace I had wanted for as long as I could remember. It was a little silver crown attached to a silver chain. Even though I would have loved to keep it, it was for Riku. And what better gift is there then to give something you like?

That night I wasn't able to get to sleep, 1) because I was so nervous about tomorrow and 2) I had a recurring dream that I was making cookies with Sephiroth and then Kairi came and destroyed all the cookies, cackled, and then kidnap the pet snake at the orphanage. Really weird.

* * *

All right, it's 5:30 I can get up now right? I quickly sat up in bed and started out on my journey of looking absolutely perfect today. Why? I really didn't know, I just had butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I was floating. After much consideration, I got frustrated with trying to chose an outfit and too a shower. I sat on the foot stool in my towel around my waist staring into the mirror. Suddenly I saw one of the younger girls standing in her oversized nightgown holding her teddy bear, watching me. 

"Whatcha doing Sowa?" She asked with a yawn.

"Getting ready for today." I said and sighed, wondering if I looked okay. You can never tell with mirrors, they could be evil and lie. There was an evil mirror in Snow White, so there is a possibility that the mirror in my house was evil too.

"Oh, Valentine's Day." She suddenly seemed more awake. I stared at her grin as she scampered off down the hall. I sighed and went back to wondering if it mattered what I wore today. I'm sure it wouldn't... would it?

"Sowaaa..." I turned around to see the gathering of the group that I had beforehand proclaimed the yaoi fan club. I see that they are planning something, and I'm pretty sure it's about me. "We'll help you look nice for Wiku." I blinked and then realized she was talking about Riku.

"Uh, no that's not really-" but before I was able to finish my sentence, I was attacked. Once they get you, there is no escape from the obsessive girls who dragged me, literally, back to my room, woke up the two other boys and ushered them out of the room so they could start to experiment- I mean help me.  
After much fuss over what color looked best on me, which took about an hour, they finally decided to accessorize me. I did have a hole in my right ear for an earring that I never wore, but they decided to change it. After trying to vain to stop about 6 of them from going to the nearest jewelry store to spend their money on a pair of earrings for me,I was viciously told that if I do not look as nice as they envisioned it because I didn't corporate with them, I would face serious consequences. Shocked at the fact that they could use bigger words then I did, they were somehow able to get me dressed in the white version of the outfit I got from Nina. Then I was dragged to the bathroom and they chased everyone away from it. They even set up a parameter so that if anyone came by they could stop them before the girls were interrupted. They pulled out there make up case, that I didn't know that had, and they started to bicker about what they should use. Maybe I can escape now... I slowly started to try to raise from my seat to escape through the door but then they all shot me these... indescribable looks of evil that I had to sit back down in fear of my life.  
The girls that left to buy me the earring came back with a sterling silver earring that strangely had the same type of crown I bought for Riku's necklace. After practically re piercing my ear to get it in, they all started to giggle and squeal. I raised an eyebrow but then they demanded that I not move my eyes. Fearing for my well being, I complied and stayed perfectly still as they picked up a black pencil and brought it to my eyes. Although I was very interested in knowing what going on, I didn't ask because I knew that I would be shunned for interrupting them.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready! If you don't come down soon, it'll get cold!" Delilah yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be right there!" They chorused back and finally retreated from my body. I have my personal space again! Yes! I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and actually thought they had done a pretty good job. They had blow dried my hair so that it looked a bit more fluffy then normal and the spikes looked better. The earring looked actually nice and I saw that they had put a thin line of black eye liner on me.

"Wow, thanks." I said astonished and they replied in a series of giggles and 'you're welcome.'

"Sora?" Delilah called up the stairs. "School starts in half an hour. Get your butt down here so you can get your breakfast and eat it on the way!" I realized that she was right and thanked the girls again and ran down the stairs, grabbed three waffles and opened the front door while swinging my bag over my back.

"Sora!" I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Delilah appeared in the hallway from out of the kitchen.

"Good luck!" She winked and gave me a thumbs up. God, did everyone know? I waved my hand in acknowledgement and ran out the door.

I could feel that it was going to be a good day.

* * *

As I was running towards the block of my school, I felt someone grab me from behind. I squealed and turned around quickly and bit whoever it was on the shoulder. 

"Sora?" I looked up to see Riku's shocked and puzzled face. Oh...oops.

"Eheh...sorry Riku." I laughed nervously and removed my mouth from him shoulder. I looked him over quickly, simply breath taking as usual.

"You look rather nice today." He grinned and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, well I got some help from the crazy people." I answered and then started to go through my book bag.

"I have something for you!" I smiled and pulled out what I thought was the box to his present.

"A pencil case?" Riku raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh... no. Wait let me find it." I started to search through my bag and then finally when i got to the bottom of it I realized that I never took it.

"Shit." I said and frowned. "I left it at home." I looked up at Riku, expecting him to be a little annoyed at my forgetfulness. "I'm sorry." He ruffled my hair a bit and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll just walk home with you after school to get it." I felt so much better when he smiled at me I relaxed and smiled back. "Your gift is in my locker already. Why don't you go to school now and I'll meet you at lunch because I have to get something for my mom at the store first."

"Won't you be late?" I asked.

"My dad gave me a note saying that I was very sick last night and he wasn't sure if he wanted to send me to school until he had called in a doctor this morning." Well, that sounds convincing, I wish I would get a note like that.

"Okay, I'll see you there!" I grinned at him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before going down the street to the store. I felt like I was in a cloudy haze as I watched him perfectly run down the street. Then it was killed by my thought of having to go to class.

* * *

"Hey Sora..." I snapped out of my daydream to see Namine looking worriedly at me. I tilted my head at her nodded my head. "Did you see..." Her eyes were starting to dart around quickly and she was tugging at the edge of her long sleeve shirt. 

"What is it, Namine?" I asked, wanting to make sure she was feeling alright.

"Did you see it?" I blinked in confusion at her. See what? "The school newspaper..." My eyes narrowed in annoyance. If there was something in the newspaper that was getting Namine upset, it was written my Kairi. That didn't make me happy.

"No. Let me see it. Do you have it?" I asked quickly and Namine nodded her head slowly before reaching into her bag to reveal today's newspaper. I stared in shock seeing that the headline didn't have anything to do with her.

**New Student a Stud Muffin? You Bet, and More.**

I quickly grabbed the paper from Namine, a bit too quickly as Namine shied back at my anger and I started to read the article. Kairi definitely wasn't meeting my standards of best friend at the moment.

"I'll be right back." I said to Namine and rolled up the paper and stalked out of the room to Kairi's homeroom, not caring that I was going to be marked absent for class.

"Kairi!" I slammed her homeroom door open, earning a glare from the teacher but I didn't care. The redhead looked up from her desk and smiled at me.

"What is it, Sora?" She said in her sweet tone that made me sick.

"You know what it fucking is, Kairi." I growled and all the students in the room suddenly stopped their conversations to stare at me. What? This doesn't concern them. I glared at them all and then set a hard look on Kairi.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the teacher and stood up from her desk. She walked out of the room and I followed her into the hallway.

"What the fucking hell is this?" I waved the paper in front of her hands. "Who gave you the right to write that Riku _slept_ with everyone in his last school?" I stepped closer to her and felt my face start to heat of from my anger. What the hell was her problem? Was she that pissed off that I was Riku's that she had to go and create this piece of bullshit to ruin him?

"It's my newspaper, Sora." She narrowed her eyes at me. "This isn't a joke. If you read the article I got information from students in his old school that he went out with someone new every month." My mouth gaped at her and I shut it firmly. No. She was lying. They were lying.

"If you don't believe me about that, I got proof that he was just going to use you." She reached into her pocket where a tape recorder was held. "I recorded our conversations because I knew that he would spill the truth in them." She pressed the play button, and no matter how much I didn't want to listen, I didn't shut my ears.

"Is it that or do you want to get in his pants?" I heard Kairi's voice crackled over the recorder.

"You figured it out?" I heard Riku's laugh loud and clear through it. Kairi stopped the tape recorder.

"That's a _lie_." I hissed through my clenched jaw.

"Then what about this one?" she asked and fast forwarded the tape a bit and then hit play.

"I won't let you use him." Kairi voice crackled over the tape again.

"For what?" Riku asked.

"For your... sex toy!" She shouted at Riku.

"Well...That was what I was planning on-" Kairi stopped the tape recorder again. I stared long and hard at her.

"That's a _lie_. You _made that up_." I said and balled my fists.

"How could I have gotten Riku's voice on it if I made it up?" She asked. She did have a point. I stared at her blankly, not believing her.

"You're lying. You are, you have to." My voice started to crack and I felt my throat go dry.

"Why would I?" Kairi answered sternly. She sounded so convincing. Like she was telling the truth. Why wouldn't she tell the truth, she's my best friend after all...

"I'm sorry, Sora." She said and I felt the tears start to well up behind my eyes. I tightened my fists harder that my short nails were starting to dig into my skin. She went to place her hand on my shoulder but I jerked back, and stared at her through teary eyes. I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm and ran out of the school.

* * *

"Hey, Sora." I heard his voice from behind me as I was curled up on the bench in front of the school. 

"Don't talk to me." I growled and sniffled.

"Sora?" I could sense that he was going to put his hand on my shoulder so I jerk away and stumbled to stand up. I turned to face him and he looked at me with worry.

"Don't try to make it look like you're worried, you bastard!" I threw the newspaper that I had been holding the whole day. I knew I must looked like a mess, but I didn't care. All I cared about was tell that son of a bitch to leave me alone.

"What's wrong Sora?" He said in a serious tone and then he looked at the school paper. Yeah, see that? Kairi found you out for me. He looked up at me again. "Sora..."

"Don't 'Sora' me! I know what the hell you were up to!" I shouted and started to move my arms around frantically as I felt my eyes get teary again.

"Sora. Let me explain. It's not like that, not at all." He said again in a serious voice. For a split second I thought that maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. But I got rid of that though instantly, I had only known him for what? Barely a week and I had known Kairi all my life. She wouldn't lie to me, she _cares_. I hardly knew anything about Riku, hell I didn't even know his birthday or favorite color.

"Yes it is! I know it!" I could barely see anything clear now with my blurred vision and I started to stomp away from him but he grabbed my hand. I jerked it out of his and glared at him.

"Don't _touch me,_ bastard." I snarled at him and continued on my way, wiping the tears away from my eyes as I ran away from him.

* * *

"Sora, are you okay?" Namine sat next to me on the bench in front of the school. I watched as the other students started on their way home, perfectly happy with their lives. How stupid they were to believe it was perfect. 

"Yeah." I said and she tried to look me in the eyes but I looked away from her. She sighed and looked in front of us.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't think Kairi was telling the truth to begin with." Namine said and started to swing her legs.

"I didn't think so either." I sighed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't think straight, there were just too many thoughts flying around my head and they all were about that bastard. I felt a hand on mine and I looked up to see Namine smiling at me.

"I know what might make you feel better." I halfheartedly rose an eyebrow in wonder at what she was talking about. "Let's go get some pizza. It's on me." I don't really think that would get my mind off of my problem at hand, but I can never pass up free food. I nodded and she continued to beam brightly at me.

"Great! But first, I think you should wash your face a bit. You smudged all your eyeliner." she giggled a little and I nodded.

When I was coming back from the bathroom, I stopped in the middle of the doorway staring at who Namine was in heated conversation with. Riku was talking very quickly and looked stressed and Namine was just slowly nodding her head. I don't know what made me do it, but I stomped over to them and pushed Riku and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snarled and crossed my arms. He looked at me in shock, heh.

"Sora! I was talking to Namine about something." He answered, his eyes were pleading with me to let him continue but I just looked around him.

"Well I don't want you talking to her." I narrowed my eyes.

"What, you have no right to say who Namine can and can't talk to. It's not like you're going out with her or something." He shot back and waved his arm across his body.

"Well what if I am, huh!" I shouted back without thinking and silence followed. Namine's eyes had gone wide and Riku's mouth gapped open as he tried to form words in his mouth. He closed his eyes shut and then opened them again glaring at me furiously.

"Who's the real asshole now, Sora?" He yelled at me and then turned around and ran off down the block. I stared after him in surprise; I didn't expect him to yell at me. My mouth hung open a bit and then I clenched it shut as I noticed Namine with a startled expression next time me. Was she okay? I opened my mouth again to say something but she cut me off.

"Were you serious?" She asked quietly. I thought about what she meant and then realized it was what I said about being her boyfriend. I couldn't say no, that would be extremely rude and probably make her hate me forever. I couldn't say yes, because no matter how much of a friend she was to me, I knew I didn't like her the way I had liked Riku. Nothing could be like that. I looked nervously at her, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't hurt either one of us.

"Well, let's go get something to eat then!" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I got startled and pulled my hand away, only to earn a wave of guilt fall over me. I grabbed her hand and smiled back.

"Sorry," I saw an expression I couldn't recognize flash across her face before she smiled at me again. "Let's go get some pizza now, my treat."

* * *

So do you all get the reason as to why Kairi kept confronting Riku now? Hehe, see, I wasn't just writing that for no reason. :D And you all must think Riku is horrible and evil now right? Or not, well if you do, you should know by now that Kairi is practically the evil person in this story, so she did some manipulating of facts...maybe. Besides, Sora was too pissed off to see waht Riku's side of it was, wasn't he?So for all you know, everything Kairi wrote could have been a lie! (gasp.)

Aha! Surprised by Sora reaction to Namine? It appears as though they might get together for some more conflict in my story. And don't say that I said that Sora was gay, cause I didn't. Sora said in the beginning, I quote "I know I'm not straight, but he could turn a straight man gay! Or bi - take your pick." So hmm... is Sora _really bi?_

Hehe, well, to find out the answers to that question, and uh...more? you'll have to wait 'till my next update :D

'Till then, REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE. Or Sephiroth will bake you _into_ one of his bakes. Hehe. :P Just joking, but serious, review. :D


	9. Random NY&Despair

Warning: I really don't like this chapter.

I couldn't figure out what to write and when I sat down to write it everytime I'd come up with a blank. So some of this is kind of forced. I seriously can't write an angsty Sora, and Namine is weird to write. I really hate how I wrote this chapter. I hate Sora in this chapter. I- okay, thats enough of my self pity.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, most of the game's story line would have been about Riku and Sora's relationship. It would have ended with Sora ignoring Kairi and him racing to get through the door before it completely closed. Then he and Riku would make out. The sequel would be how they tried to avoid Kairi's evil ways. But since that's not it, you should get the point.

* * *

I closed the front door after almost breaking it down to get inside and sighed heavily. Today was not the day I had wanted. And unfortunately, Kairi had seen me and Namine at the pizza place. So I can expect to have everyone in school know that we are a 'couple' tomorrow at school.

The whole time I was with Namine I couldn't help but wish it was that bastard.

"Sowa!" Something leaped at me and I staggered to stay standing until it loosened its hold on me. "We have a new friend!" I looked down to see the whole herd of OFG's (Obsessive Fan Girls) gleaming at me. Then I looked up and saw Nina smiling at me, a giant bowl of popcorn in her hands. I slowly heard the show blasting from the TV in the other room; by the sounds of it Megatron had just 'defeated' Optimus Prime.

"Want to watch Transformers with us, Sora?" Nina grinned wildly as the OFG group had skipped merrily into the next room again to finish watching to see how they would ever survive without their brave leader. Morons.

"I don't want to watch that stupid show." I growled and started to stomp up the stairs. It was obvious that he wasn't really dead and would come back any second to defeat Megatron. I don't know how I liked that show. I rolled my eyes at them groaning in upset at my decision and continued up the stairs.

"Sora!"

"What?" I practically hissed as I turned to face Nina. She looked taken aback and frowned slightly.

"We're moving next week." She said expectantly. I guess Riku's not coming on the trip to New York. How sad. "If you...have something you want to do before then, I suggest you do it."

"I have nothing I want to do." I told her stiffly, and she got this flustered expression on her face before walking into the other room, sighing. I ran a hand through my hair and went up the stairs.

I walked into my room and threw my book bag on the floor and flopped down onto my bed to stare at the ceiling and to begin my self pity. I looked over to the snake cage unconsciously, to see that today it had escaped; I wasn't going to go look for it. My eyes wandered over to my dresser where the little red and gold box sat. I glared at it, even though I knew full well that glaring at it wouldn't make it burst into flames or make me go back in time to fix this. I sighed and closed my eyes. I only had one more day and then we'd be on the plane to New York. Namine and I would most likely sit together on the plane I suppose. I mean, we are supposed to be together now. I rolled over and pushed my head into my pillow and felt my eyes start to water. I didn't want to be with her like that, she was just a friend to me. I wanted to be with Riku.

* * *

The next day at school was a blur, I didn't pay attention to anything that was happening. The only thing I picked up on was to be at the school at 5:00 so we could get to the airport on time. Everyone at school would look at Namine and I as she held my hand going to our classes. Kairi acted like nothing ever happened yesterday, and was all smiles again.

Riku wasn't in school.

* * *

"Sora!" I herd a big bellow in my ear and pulled the pillow over my head. "Get up you lazy bum! You wanna be late for your trip? I think not!" The covers flew off my bed and I got cold. "I paid good money for you so get your lazy ass up before I make you get up!" I finally opened my eyes to see Delilah ranting and the two boys I shared the room with sleepily glaring at me and her. I yawned and waved her away, mumbling that I would be ready in a few minutes. She said some incoherent words and waddled out of the room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, and pulled on my old pair of clothes. I put all of the clothes I used to wear into the tiny suitcase I had, leaving the ones Nina had made for me nicely folded in the draw.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a frozen waffle from the freezer and started to nibble on it as I pulled up legs back up the stairs to get my suitcase. And the reason why I didn't just bring my suitcase down in the first place was...?

I grumbled and cursed as I stubbed my toe on the side of the door and pulled the suitcase off my bed and onto the floor, getting ready to drag it down the stairs and to school. But something made me stop and I glanced over to my dresser. My eyes rested on the little red and gold box. Half-mindedly, I walked over to it and opened it to reveal the shinning crown necklace. I put it over my head and tucked it into my shirt where it felt cool against my chest.

Okay, now I'm ready to go.

* * *

"You okay, Sora? Do you get sick on airplanes?" Namine asked as I sat in the aisle seat with my eyes closed. I had given up the window seat mostly because I wasn't planning on watching the clouds go by. I wanted to sleep and forget about Riku. He was almost always on my mind and I wanted him away. I tried to say yes but it came out as a grunt.

"He might just still be sleepy, Namine." I heard Kairi giggle from the opposite aisle where she sat with Wakka. Tidus and Selphie had the seat in front of them and Leon and Cloud were behind us. Strange how our seating arrangements just happened to be like that. I opened my right eye slightly to look at the seat that was open in front of Kairi. That was the seat that Riku would have been assigned. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about him and closed my eyes again to try to block out everything.

Unfortunately, most of my dreams I had, had to do with Riku and I having no shirts in the rain. Or Riku pushing me against his bed and me moaning as- well I think you know.

I woke up from Kairi squealing about the plane going to crash and the plane screeching down the runway. I saw Namine grabbing her stuff from under her seat and stood up on her chair to get my stuff in the compartment above our heads. I stood up and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and setting her on the floor as I could see she was not going to be able to reach my stuff. I grabbed it and turned around to see Kairi giggling with the rest of the girls about my actions and I rolled my eyes that rested on Namine who was just smiling at everything and everyone.

'Come on," I lightly took her hand and led her off the plane and we quickly made it through checking as we were about to board the second plane. This time, I got seated next to the ever so cheerful Leon.

"So..." I attempted to make conversation to keep my mind off Riku, once again. He turned his head to look at me and then closed his eyes again. "How's Cloud?" I asked, wondering if he could hear me through his earphones.

"Great." He smirked, and I couldn't help but think there was some perverted undertone in his voice. So instead of continuing with that conversation, I started to watch the movie on the plane. It was something about this thing that looked like a weirded up dog that kidnapped this girl's dad. The girl then tells the 'beast' that she will trade places with her father so he can be set free. I didn't watch much more of the movie; I couldn't stand to see the strange furniture singing and instead tried to focus on something interesting. Nope, nothing there besides Selphie and Tidus making out... nothing but Kairi trying to tell Wakka what clothes he should and shouldn't wear...A pissed off looking Cloud...a sleeping Leon...grrreat. Just the plane trip I wanted.

I went back to watching the end of the movie where this strange guy stabs the furry guy and the girl starts to cry and the furry dude turns into a prince I believe. Then they start to sing and dance and live happily ever after. I bet in real life that stupid rose petal would have wilted sooner so then the beast would really be dead. Real love stories don't end happily. I frowned at the movie as I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane and located Namine.

We didn't talk much, Namine and I. It was more of a silent relationship, she was just content smiling at everyone and I was content to have someone to try to get my mind off of Riku. He was still haunting me and I knew he wasn't going to go away anytime soon. No matter how much of an asshole he was.

When we got to the hotel, the girls went to their part of it and the guys went to claim their rooms. Leon and Cloud got the same room, obviously, and Tidus and Wakka roomed together. In a totally annoying way, everyone else had someone to share a room with, but me. I had to get the last room, where I would sleep alone.

* * *

The next day, we went to the beach. What a fine day to be at the beach. It was even better that all the girls, including my 'girlfriend' were playing in the ocean and all the guys were trying to build better sand castles then the other. I, once again, had no one to build a sand castle with. So, I lied on the beach blanket under the beach umbrella Namine had bought before that had these white furry things on it that had these weird pom poms sticking out of their heads.

And my mind wandered back to Riku. Maybe I had been overreacting, one side of me said. No you weren't, the other side argued. I didn't even listen to what he had to say, they both seemed to agree was the worst thing I had done. They, whatever they were, were right. He wanted to talk to me, and I ran away. He said he had an explanation, and I didn't listen.

He lied to you.

I heard that voice the most, constantly repeating that he never told me anything. But why should he have? I had barely known him. I ran my hand through my hair and then rested it on my bare chest sighing. I'm going to become depressed. Or even worse, one of those people who say their life sucks but really they are just being stupid sissies.

I looked over to see that Leon and Cloud were done with building sand castles and instead were making out. I glanced around to see Kairi's jaw drop and Selphie having a giggle fit at her surprise. So, I guess they finally got their act together, good for them. Now all I have to do is get out of my depressing pit of doom and I can get my act together. I stood up and marched over to where everyone was playing volleyball and declared that I wanted to play. They seemed kind of surprised by the way that I said it, it kind of sounded like I was saying it like the king's announcer, but they smiled and said okay anyway.

I made three points and almost forgot about Riku. I say almost because in all my hype I had turned around to smile at Riku and tell him that I won, only to remember he was never there.

* * *

The next few days I tried to do things to get more active. I went shopping with everyone, played DDR, went out on the stupid nature hike and even volunteered to try to talk to some American girl they all thought was hot. I ended up getting slapped in the face and she hurried off in a fury of reds. I guess I need to get my English straight before trying to talk to another person.

It was the last day we were going to be there when we went to the planetarium. I sat in the room with all the stars and stared up at them as Namine pointed out all of the ones she could name. I tried to remember the few ten, but eventually after the 25th star and/or constellation, I gave up and just nodded when she would point them out. I started to zone out and wonder what Leon and Cloud were doing in this dark room when I noticed Namine looking at me.

"What?" I asked. She didn't look like she normally did, her face was more serious.

"I need to tell you something." She started, and I felt that this might not end well. I cleared my throat and went back to starting at the fake sky. "Kairi wants you to know this too." I glanced at her and then my eyes flickered over to the redhead who was making Wakka fall asleep with her talking. I looked at Namine curiously. "It's about Riku." She said sternly. I felt my eyes narrow.

"What about him?" I spat out and crossed my arms. Namine frowned at me and then continued.

"Kairi wants you to listen to what I have to say. She says that you should listen to what I know about Riku's part of the story." My mind remembered the day when Riku was talking to Namine and I had exclaimed that I was her 'boyfriend.'

"Is that what he was telling you that day?" I asked and her mind took a second to realize what day and she nodded.

"He wanted to talk to me, so I met him after our 'date'," I noticed the emphasis on the word, but let her continue. "This may not sound as good as he explained it to me, probably because he was spilling everything to me so fast I could barely collect enough information to say this. He was very upset about how you rejected him." I flinched at looked at the ground. I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't think he was that upset over it. Now I know why he had yelled at me and ran off that day too.

"Was he..." I couldn't ask that, I couldn't bear to know the answer to that. I didn't want to know I had brought him so much sadness that he cried.

"No, he wasn't crying. But I'm pretty sure if he had been talking to you, he would have." She said sternly and my face fell. "Sora." I looked at her, knowing she wanted me to.

"He says, it was true, what Kairi had written about him. But Kairi had never put in the fact that he had transferred to start over. He wanted to start over. He didn't want to be what he was. When he first saw you, he forgot all about his promise to never go back. But then he felt so wrong when he thought about tricking you, he just wanted to be as close as possible to you." She paused, perhaps to let it sink into my slow mind and then continued. "When you didn't refuse him when he kissed you, he felt so happy. But he never wanted to force you to do anything. Riku told me 'I always asked permission first'." I stared at her, trying to figure out what Riku had meant and searched the back of my memories. Then I remembered that every time he would push me up against the wall, before he made me groan and do other bodily noises and functions, he would kiss lightly and then stare into my eyes. Then I would always kiss him back before he started to molest my willing body.

"I have a friend who went to the same school as Riku did. He says that when Riku left, Riku had seemed sincerely sorry and upset with himself for what he had done. I talked with him the other day over the phone and he suggests that you give Riku a chance before someone else takes him." Namine added. I felt something click in my head.

"You never seriously wanted to be my girlfriend did you?" I asked and she looked around the room. I smiled at herfunny reaction and she eventually turned back and smiled at me. "This whole time you were just waiting to tell me to get back with Riku?" I playfully poked her and she giggled.

"Yes," she smiled and I felt so good to know that I wasn't going to hurt her when I told her I wanted to go back to Riku.

"The friend you have, he wouldn't happen to be your _real_ boyfriend would he?" I asked and she slowly nodded.

"Well, when we get back tomorrow, I have to meet him. Ya know, so I can make sure he's good enough for you." I joked and grinned at her as she laughed too.

I knew that Riku was moving this week, I only hoped I would be able to get back in time to tell him. To Tell him that I was a loser ass hole who wanted to be forgiven.

* * *

I ran off the plane and waved goodbye to Namine and everyone else as I raced home. It was pouring rain outside, but I didn't care. I raced home and threw my suitcase into the living room and ran back out of the house. I needed to get there before he was gone. I turned the corner to get to his mansion and saw the moving van being piled up with the furniture. Almost tripping over my untied shoe laces I went over to the front gate to see that Nina, Sephiroth nor Riku were to be seen. I went past all the movers who started to stare at me, the weird little boy who liked to visit empty mansions, and searched around the house. I started to panic and ran back outside.

"Hey!" I shouted to the most professional looking mover who had on a yellow raincoat and a clipboard in his hand. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Did they leave yet?" I frantically questioned him a bit too fast because he gave me this strange look.

"Yeah." He answered. No.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They left earlier this morning. Their plane is going to California in the U.S." I can't even bike to his new home? I looked around and then pointed at the truck.

"Can I come? I can be luggage!" He looked at me wildly and I started to frantically move my hands around in the air. "Please?"

"Sorry kid, only non-living things can get on the moving truck." I narrowed my eyes at him and started to run for the truck. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Kid, you can't come." He said with a frown on his face and went to the truck. He got in with a bunch of the other movers and they drove down the street.

Then it finally hit me what just really happened. I was too late. Riku was probably already halfway to America right now, and I was here. Standing in the soaking downpour unable to do anything. Why couldn't they just let me go too? I collapsed to my knees and stared off down the street. I wasn't going to be able to get to America again. Delilah had used up all of her money on this one trip. I didn't have a job, I had no money. My vision got blurry as I knew that I would never be able to tell him what I wanted.

Riku was never coming back.

* * *

Yeah, a lot of things going on. I didn't know what to have them do when they got to New York, so I just fast fowarded that all. I really couldn't figure out the scene with Sora and Namine, I just know that I wanted Namine to get Sora to forgive Riku and go racing back to him. Then I realized, nothing can be anywhere as interesting in New York then that! I mean, there's no plains or stuff in the city, just buildings. So that's how they got there. >.>;;;

The only part in this that I liked was when Sora is like 'OMG RIKU MOVED AWAY.' Other then that... I liked all my other chapters better than this one.

So, as I search for inspiration on how to end the story right and now turn out a crappy chapter like this one...

Review! hehe. :D (oh yeah, and I blame any bad grammer or spelling on my beta. I was too lazy to re-read it again.:gets attacked by certain grammer and spelling obsessive people: xD)


	10. HiggledyPiddledy Love:not anymore

And alas we have come to chapter 10. The final chapter of my fanfic. It was brought to my attention before that in the first chapter the line for changing the POV's went missing. I put it there and now it's not there. So In any spare time that I feel like fixing that, I shall.

Don't cry! I know you are all secretly sobbing at your computer desks because it is the end. Yeah right.

Disclaimer: You should get it by now. Seriously, if I had owned them, Kingdom Hearts would have been rated M for mature because of all the scenes where Sora and Riku wouldhave little clothing, always wet, and always making out. Ah yes, If I owned that game...

The Final Chapter

* * *

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. And the week after. I remember waking up every so often from my sleep, once I heard Delilah telling the school over the phone that I had gotten the flu. I must remember to be a bit nicer to that chubby little lady when I finally decided to wake up. 

That would take a long time however as I had no intention of ever going back to school or even outside for that matter. I sighed as I heard the calls for the snake that had been missing ever since I had gotten back from my trip. Why even try? The calls were in vain, it wouldn't come back.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock, 5:27. I sighed and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I picked myself up, and decided that maybe I should take a shower. I stood in the shower for about an hour, mostly just fingering the little necklace I refused to take off. I was planning on going back to sleep, but when I got back to my room I found Cloud sitting on the edge of my bed. I chose to ignore him and curled back up under my blankets and closed my eyes. 

"Sora." His stern voice came through the sheets and I rolled over to stare at the wall, trying to show him I didn't want to talk. There was no point; I didn't need anyone telling me that they felt sorry that I was wallowing in despair because Riku was gone.

"Sora, you're only hurting yourself." I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Go away." I answered and started to wonder how people could breathe with a pillow over their face.

"I'm serious. You're acting like how Squall was." I flung the pillow off my face and looked at him, slightly interested in what he had to say about the depressing brunette who only let Cloud call him by his real name.  
"You only knew him since you came here in freshman year, but in middle school he was...nicer. Not by a whole lot, but it wasn't as surprising to see him smile. But me and Aeris, we were well...'together.' That's what everyone said, but we just considered each other like brother and sister but the hand holding and hugs mislead people. Well and... Squall didn't feel so good about that..." I rolled over to face the wall, already knowing what Leon could have and might have done. Cloud's face got sullen and he frowned but continued. "He's better, he really did get better. But even now it's hard for me to get the old Squall back even though he knows I only love him." Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and turned to look at me.

"I don't want you like this." He gestured at me with his hands. "None of us do. Riku wouldn't either." Then he left and I realized that I was crying. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and rolled over to see the door halfway open. My eyes rested on the snake that was slowly making its way around the room. I got up, and held it in my hands as it stared at me. Stroking its head, I gently put him back in his cage. I locked it and stood up, grabbing the little crown necklace around my neck unconsciously as I smiled.

I guess everything eventually will come back if you wait long enough for it.

* * *

_Some time later...(I guess like two years...yeah two years. I'm postive. Don't think I don't know my story, gosh. It's two years! hehe)_

* * *

"Sora! Where are you? Don't tell me you're working again! Well, we're going to go to the movies now. If you aren't out soon meet us in the park by the lake. We got a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow at this message and then deleted it off my phone, waiting for the next message to play. 

"Sora, dude! Have I got something to tell you! You see, I was able to- wait, stop it Namine! What? No? But, I want to be praised for my work! Stop that!" Roxas' voice faded and Namine continued. "Ignore Roxas, Sora, he's being stupid." I heard a faint 'am not!' in the background. "Just don't forget to meet us at the park later, okay? Talk to you later!" I erased that message too, and sat in my shiny little buggy. Yes, I had a shiny silver buggy, got a problem with that? It's hip, I bought it myself. Well, maybe I paid like 100 dollars and Delilah paid the rest for me. Hey, I had to save up money if I were ever to buy that plane ticket so I could go look for...

I ran a hand through my now longer hair and waited for one of the members of OFG to get her ass to my car so I could drive her home and get to the park. Why did she have to put something in the art show? She wouldn't even show it to me, the little squirt.

"Sora!" I heard a knock on the door and I unlocked the doors as she climbed in.

"So kid, did you win?" I asked as I turned the key in the ignition and got an annoyed look from the little 2nd grader.

"You know my name is Anna, and yes, I did win." She grinned in victory and I thought she was going to burst out in a cackle the way she was grinning. I must admit for a second I was fearful that she might cackle which would bring back a horrible memory of last year when she colored all my clothes pink with permanent marker. Oh, the horrible cackling.

"Can I see the picture?" I asked as I pulled myself out of my tormenting flashback and drove away from the sidewalk. She gave me a thoughtful look and I started to have second thoughts about the picture. She finally decided to unravel her ridiculously large poster and showed it to me and I glanced at it. Oh, it did look like a nice picture. Wait- I glanced at it again.

"What the-!" I stopped the car dead in the middle of the road. Luckily it was in front of the 'orphanage' where no one ever drives. I don't think it can be considered an orphanage anymore, Delilah won't let any of us go. Anyway back to the picture that made me look at her triumphant face and knew that she had drawn that on purpose.

"You drew that person with that unnatural hair color on purpose!" I pointed at the person sitting on the bench that was facing away from you that had suspiciously silver hair. And the person who was leaning his head on his shoulder had brown spiky hair. She pretended to be shocked.

"I would never! It was a spur of the moment thing. See how random that tree is? It's got star shaped fruit!" She tried to cover for herself. But I knew that, that stupid fruit was some magical fruit or something that people share with someone 'special.' That tree was around here too; that was no coincidence! I knew the ways of the OFGs! I narrowed my eyes at her as she started to giggle. I leapt at the picture to grab it but she jumped out of the car and ran to the house. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me before running inside. I growled and shut her door before driving over to the park.

* * *

I reached the lake area as the sun was getting closer to setting and looked around for the crew: Leon, Cloud, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Namine and added last year, Roxas. I must admit, Namine has a good taste in guys; Roxas wasn't bad looking. Although he did have the occasional mood swing to emo, but Namine could quickly fix that. 

"Sora!" Selphie leapt towards me but I had learned to gracefully dodge her oncoming attack of hugs. She then went to plan B, which was to direct her onslaught of hugs towards poor unsuspecting Tidus. I received a smile from Kairi and a small hug from Namine, getting a slight glare from Roxas before he grinned wildly at me. Leon and Cloud did their usual nod of acknowledgement and I finally put my hand on my hip and started to tap my foot.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked. "It better be one good birthday present." It must be one, since my birthday was only a week away now. Selphie giggled and Kairi hushed her.

"Well, I came up with the idea-"

"I helped the most!" Roxas interrupted Kairi who glared daggers at him before clearing her throat to continue. Leon rolled his eyes and Cloud held back a laugh; I wonder what his is all about.

"And so, without further ado, your early birthday present seems to have finally arrived." She titled her head to look behind me. I raised an eyebrow at everyone who seemed to be grinning like a bunch of OFGs high off of yaoi. I then turned and blinked. And I blinked again and rubbed my eyes and stared.

"Need glasses now? I wasn't gone that long that you would forget." He smirked in his playful way and I felt my heart jump start.

"Riku?" I exclaimed. The only thing I saw then was Riku and only Riku. I rushed towards him and leapt onto him. Riku struggled with me but was able to keep me in the air before setting me back down. I smushed my face into his chest and hugged him tighter than I ever thought was possible until his hands came up to my arms and tried to pry them off.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him, and I felt my eyes start to tear. Did Riku not like me anymore? Did he not want to be my friend? Was he ashamed to be with me, did he not want me to touch him did he not-

"You're crushing my ribs and I can't breathe." He gasped and he finally pried me off of him. Oh, oops.

"How did you get here? When you did you get back? Why did you come back? What have you been-" and he cut me off with a kiss. I felt my mind go blank as I started to melt in his arms and then he broke off. I groaned and pouted in annoyance and he laughed.

"I came back for you silly." I stared at him confused. What...?

"I think Sora needs a clearer explanation. He still isn't as advanced as the rest of us." I heard Kairi say as she walked up to us and the others followed. I stuck my tongue out at her and rested my face against Riku's chest.

"Kairi still felt bad for causing this mess-" she paused. "Or starting it." Namine changed her mind to cover up a little for the redhead who looked like she was going to pop as she scolded her. "So as you became super angsty emo Sora, she took the chance to inform us that she was going to set out to find where Riku was."

"I was the one who found him!" Roxas blurted out and continued to grin like mad. Oh, so that's what he had wanted to tell me over the phone. I guess he didn't quite get the concept of a 'surprise.'

"Yes..." Kairi rolled her eyes. "But I was the one who called him up, it wasn't cheap calling that far away, and after a few tries I finally got Riku to pick up the phone. Every time Nina would call for him Riku would hiss into the phone and hang up." She looked at Riku who was now looking everywhere but the redhead.

"After a lot of calls from my phone, which none of you have yet to pay for those expenses," everyone including Leon started to look at each other instead of Kairi. "We had been able to convince him that you missed him like crazy and to come back to see you."

"I guess now I know she wasn't lying, the way you came leaping at me like a rabid animal." Riku said and I pouted.

"I am not rabid! I just missed you..." I looked up at Riku with watery eyes and he leaned down towards me. I felt his lips brush against mine and I pushed up against him so he would get the idea. I instantly brought my hands up to knit into his still silky hair as he gently pushed me to the grass. He straddled me as he rolled his tongue across lips and I gladly opened my mouth for him to get inside. I felt his hand slowly start to make its way up my shirt and I brought his face even closer to mine. I moaned as I heard someone that wasn't inside my dream bubble cough loudly and then ask who wanted to go get some ice cream. I was about to pull away to see who had said that but then felt a strong sensation in my lower body area as Riku's hips grinded against mine. I gasped and knotted my hands fiercely into his hair as he pulled slightly away. I was just about to complain about it when he started to suck on my neck and then he nipped at it.

"You're mine again," he breathed against my neck making me shiver in excitement.

"I always was." I smiled and he lifted himself off of me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"I know something better we could do," he said in a husky voice and his fingers started to trace tiny circles on my inner thigh. I gasped and buried my face him his chest. He smirked, grabbed my hand and started to lead me in a familiar direction, his old mansion.

"You moved back?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I knew you wanted me back so bad." He grinned and I blushed, knowing that he was right on target.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked as he burst through the front door and I saw Nina looking at us out of the corner of my eye.

"I think that when Nina finds out, she's going to interview me. Then she'll get one of the people she knows who's an author to write a story about us for all members of the Obsessive Fan Girls to read." We had gotten to Riku's room and it was the same exact way that I remembered it. "What about you?" I asked. Riku just pushed me onto his bed and got on me, crashing his hips into mine as I gasped and pulled him closer to me.

"I don't care. All that matters is that you're mine now." He did a half smirk half smile and then crashed his lips into mine.

I'm not going to end this with a little 'The End' at the end of my story.  
I don't think there should be one.  
Why?

Because real love stories have no ending.

* * *

Hehe. Yes, that's the end. The part with Cloud talking to Sora was so much better the first time I wrote it and then the computer froze. It made me mad. 

So now I must thank all my reviews, in no particular order in case you go rabid on me :D  
Darkness-heart, Flakes-of-Snow, bob the buildereven though I know you in person xD, klnm, qedwq, xdfxdgh, (Yes I have a feeling those are random aekfakfkj of text but I might as well add them in case they randomly remember "Oh! THose were MY letters that I smashed on the keyboard!") Sanuka, -insert amusing name here-,(I am waiting for your next update hehe) Wish-You-Were-Here-Now, random yaoi fan, Shiva-iceflame, Gwenyfith Gauthier, RikuXSora4ever, sephiroth-souleater, FiresOfDeath, fearlessreverie, EverlastingDarkness.

and my faithful beta and someone who lets me read her stories before she posts them, Todpirscher.

I need to read the other authors stories... someday when I'm not wasting my time saying I'll go study for that test, or I'll do my homework...and then I don't get up xD

So I don't know what my next story will be about... I'm back int othat phase of "I hate this story so I'm going to delete it without having anyone read it to tell me their opinion." But, I am working on a fic that I want to go through with that's not that AU. It takes place in KH but its not going to be as happy as this one because it's Riku POV. We all know and love Riku's depressing side of the story there. xD I want to try his POV, even though I think Sora's is very fun :D So... maybe I'll go back and forth... Or work on that story from Riku's POV and come up with a different story for Sora's POV.

And so, that's enough rambling from me now. Even though this is the last chapter I would like your opinions on anything i nthe story, and the end. How I could have made it better... etc. Or what you jsut liked :D Reviews make me happy, and happiness may give me inspiration. Hehe.

**Axenator out.**


End file.
